Dance of the Red Death (Traducción)
by Comodin
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov amó demasiado. Lo que comienza como una tos se transforma en un monstruo invisible que se esconde en su sangre. Todo empieza como una forma de sobrevivir, pero rápidamente se convierte en algo que nunca esperó cuando Yuri Katsuki le enseña que sobrevivir no es vivir. Este es un amor del siglo 21 que supera los obstáculos de las políticas del miedo del siglo 20.
1. Chapter 1

_Dance of the Red Death_

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Traducción por: Comodín (Lovely Monday)

* * *

 **Sumario**

Encuentra algo por lo que vivir.

Viktor Nikiforov amó demasiado. Lo que comienza como una tos se transforma en algo que toma la forma de un monstruo invisible que se esconde en su propia sangre. Con el gobierno ruso luchando por esconder bajo la alfombra lo peor de una crisis que ya lleva treinta y cinco años desarrollándose y una sociedad que ve su enfermedad como una sentencia de muerte, a Viktor sólo le queda encontrar una forma de sobrevivir.

Todo empieza como una forma de escape, un video en youtube de música, color y luz, pero rápidamente se convierte en algo que nunca esperó cuando Yuri Katsuki le enseña que sobrevivir no es igual a vivir. Yuri le enseña que vivir significa dar un salto hacia lo desconocido y aceptar todo lo que eso supone.

Esta no es una historia acerca de la ira. Esta no es una historia acerca del miedo. Esta no es ni siquiera una historia acerca del dolor.

Este es un amor del siglo veintiuno que supera los obstáculos de las políticas del miedo del siglo veinte.

Esta es una historia acerca de la vida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

El SIDA fue considerado la mayor causa de muerte de patinadores artísticos en el comienzo de la epidemia entre 1981-1994, antes de que los medicamentos ARVs (antirretrovirales) y la TARV (Terapia antirretroviral) estuvieran disponibles. El patinaje artístico fue uno de los primeros deportes que implementó la educación sobre SIDA a sus participantes. Desafortunadamente, no alcanzó a muchos patinadores en los primeros años. Muchos hombres jóvenes y talentosos se consumieron debido a esta enfermedad. (Y sí, hay fuentes, las cuales pueden encontrar en la versión en AO3 de esta historia. Yo extraigo todo de fuentes.)

Afortunadamente, ahora vivimos en un mundo donde existen más oportunidades sumado a los tratamientos. Esta historia se desarrolla en el año 2016 con los tratamientos actuales para las personas con VIH/SIDA en algunas partes de la sociedad, que todavía es tan retrógrada como lo era en 1981.

Una lista completa de recursos de consulta estará disponible en las notas finales en mi AO3. Estará incluida en cada capítulo y, sin duda alguna, continuará creciendo a medida que avance la historia.

También quisiera agradecerle a scifikimmi de tumblr por revisar el primer capítulo por mí. Realmente necesitaba que alguien me ayudara para estar segura de que esto no era demasiado dramático y para ayudarme a mantenerme a raya. Gracias.

Si tienes menos de 18 años, por favor sigue las normas y no leas material explícitamente clasificado para mayores de edad. No soy su madre, no puedo controlar lo que leen, pero sean conscientes de que, si son menores de 18 años, están rompiendo los Términos de Servicio (ToS) y ese no es mi problema.

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola! Soy Comodín, o Lovely Monday (depende de la red social por la que ande).

Bueeeeno, no vamos a alargar mucho esto.

Sólo quiero decir que me decidí a pedirle permiso a la autora para traducir esta historia porque me pareció una maravillosa historia, porque sentí tantas cosas leyéndola, tantas sensaciones. Y, además, puedo decir que aprendí algunas cosas de esta historia. Creo que ésta logra abrirte un poco la cabeza y te deja con ganas de saber más, de informarte lo más posible. O eso es lo que me pasó a mí. ¡Jaja!

En fin, me decidí a traducirla porque me parece una historia que vale la pena leer y tenía muchas ganas de compartírsela a muchas personas, a la mayor cantidad posible. Por favor, denle una oportunidad. Si bien el tema que toca es duro, esta historia no es una tragedia. Es una historia de superación y amor.

Quiero darles millones de gracias a Bellatrix_2009 y a Meliza Malfoy por betear el capítulo y ayudarme con esto porque necesitaba mucho de una mano y ellas me dieron dos pares de manos que agradezco un montón. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

De todas formas, seguro que hay algunos errorcitos por ahí y esos son totalmente mi responsabilidad.

En verdad espero que les guste y sigan esta historia. :)

Ah, si ven esta historia en AO3, podrán leer un muy interesante "Preguntas Frecuentes" que la autora del fanfic hizo por las preguntas que le hicieron a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Estaba nevando ese día. Viktor podía recordar el sonido de los copos de nieve chocando contra el cristal, un recordatorio constante del paso del tiempo. Él escuchaba esto como cualquiera escucharía un metrónomo. Él quería que el sonido se sincronizara con su corazón o su respiración, pero le resultaba difícil hacer que su corazón dejara de intentar saltar hasta su garganta o que su respiración se calmara.

Familia.

Fidelidad.

Fe.

Esas palabras… El doctor seguía repitiéndolas una y otra vez, tantas veces ya que las palabras habían perdido su sentido. Era difícil entender su significado después de la cuadragésima vez que fueron dichas por lo que Viktor comenzó, simplemente, a asentir ante las palabras que no podía comprender.

 _Familia._

Su familia ya no estaba. Su madre había muerto cuando él era un niño y su padre la siguió no mucho después. Viktor asumió que fue por culpa de su corazón roto; nunca había visto a dos personas tan enamoradas.

Recordaba las mañanas en San Petersburgo, con las ventanas abiertas y un suave tarareo que parecía recorrer su pequeño hogar. Ella hacía _blinis_ o _syrniki_ los sábados, cuando eran capaces de despilfarrar un poco en fruta dulce que pintaba sus dedos en tonos rosas y azules. Su mamá se reía y sonreía, le tocaba la nariz con un dedo cubierto de harina y le recordaba que tenía que lavarse las manos.

A veces, ella se agachaba y dejaba que sus narices se tocaran. Viktor recordaba el beso de sus pestañas en sus mejillas y el cálido aroma a azúcar y mermelada. Recordaba cómo su papá lo alzaba y lo giraba en sus grandes y fuertes brazos y su mamá reía hasta que él hacía lo mismo con ella. Podía recordar la calidez de sus manos y su piel y el sonido de sus latidos.

Viktor también recordaba la mano fría de su madre y la quietud de su pecho mientras él y su padre lavaban su cuerpo y la tendían con un vestido blanco que habían hecho con lino barato de un negocio local. Sangró sobre el vestido blanco cuando un alfiler lo pinchó y vio cómo cada gota se mezclaba con las lágrimas de su padre. Sus pequeñas manos no podían sostener la aguja manchada con sangre.

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Su padre nunca se recuperó y Viktor tampoco pudo. Ni siquiera habían pasado los cuarenta días de luto y Viktor recordaba estar refregando el cuerpo de su padre para dejarlo limpio hasta que sus dedos sangraron.

Su coach, Yakov, era lo más cercano a una familia y ahora… Yakov nunca aceptaría esto. Él era una abominación, una vergüenza para el hombre.

 _Fidelidad._

Viktor podría haber bufado. Él amaba la forma humana, la sensación de tener un amante presionado contra él. El sonrojo en la piel mientras lo provocaban. La forma en la que un cuerpo podía volverse resbaladizo por el sudor y los fluidos. La manera en la que unos dedos podían estimular su interior y forzarlo a abrirse. La sensación de los pechos de una mujer contra su mejilla mientras se empujaba hacia adentro. El estridente _staccato_ de la piel chocando contra otra piel. El calor que se extendía mientras Viktor se venía dentro de ellos, o ellos adentro suyo.

 _Fe._

Dios estaba muerto.

Sólo era una tos.

Viktor miró al doctor, quien estaba golpeando su lapicera contra la tablilla sujetapapeles y fijó su vista en la lapicera que se movía de arriba a abajo. De arriba a abajo, rebotando de una manera que debería ser erótica. En algún momento fue un movimiento que Viktor amó profundamente; cabalgar a un hombre hasta que se viniera entre sus pechos; amaba sentir las pulsaciones entre sus piernas y la sensación del fluido llenándolo. Era cálido y dulce y una forma de llenar un vacío.

Viktor contuvo la necesidad de vomitar.

—¿Es usted adicto a las drogas?

Viktor negó con la cabeza. No, él nunca hizo nada más que beber licor en su tiempo libre. Aun así, intentaba evitar el humo que parecía salir en cascadas de cualquier bar. Era malo para sus pulmones y él quería estar en perfectas condiciones para las competiciones.

Quería que su última actuación fuera en las Olimpíadas de PyeongChang 2018 y luego… luego, quién sabe.

—¿Es homosexual?

Viktor negó con la cabeza. Él ya había aprendido. La admisión significaba la muerte.

—Entonces fue infectado por una novia.

Viktor miró al doctor.

—Supongo.

Si Viktor hubiera podido enrollarse en sí mismo y esconderse, lo habría hecho.

—¿Supone?

Viktor observó cómo la lapicera detuvo su movimiento de arriba a abajo en el momento en el que el doctor anotaba algo en sus papeles.

—Yo… yo tuve amantes en muchos países. Muchas mujeres… No recuerdo todos sus nombres. —Viktor bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, miraba cómo sus dedos se contorsionaban en formas desconocidas. Le dolió cuando dobló sus dedos, lo suficientemente como para que el nudillo hiciera ruido, pero ese fue el sonido que le recordó que tenía que mirar al doctor.

La cara de piedra del doctor le devolvía la mirada.

—Usted tiene VIH, el cual parece haber progresado hacia un caso de SIDA. Aún debemos chequear el número de células T, pero presenta los síntomas de una neumonía por Pneumocystis, que es un indicador. Vamos a empezar con las pruebas inmediatamente para ver qué tan lejos ha llegado la enfermedad. Soy el Doctor Kamkin y seré su doctor hasta que muera.

No era piedra, no.

Hielo.

Era como el hielo.

No era el frío confort del hielo bajo sus patines, ese frío que la pista le dejaba en los huesos cuando terminaba una práctica, cuando ha conseguido otra medalla que hace presión sobre su esternón.

Este era el frío de las manos de su madre.

—Usted ya no tiene permitido tener sexo. Si infecta a otra persona, irá a prisión. ¿Entiende el Artículo 122?

¿Prisión? Viktor aspiró aire entre sus dientes y detuvo el movimiento de su mano, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

—No— murmuró, su voz estaba mucho peor que sus manos.

El doctor golpeó la tabla sujetapapeles con su lapicera dos veces antes de fruncir los labios.

—El Artículo 122 de los códigos criminales de la Federación Rusa establece que usted es responsable por cualquier tipo de transmisión o exposición del VIH a otros individuos. Necesito que firme esto—el doctor sacó un papel y lo extendió en frente de Viktor, la punta de sus dedos en la esquina más lejana que pudieran tocar. —Esta es una declaración afirmativa donde usted manifiesta que entiende su enfermedad y las repercusiones legales en caso de que exponga o transmita su enfermedad a otros.

Viktor no quería agarrar ese papel, no quería tocar con sus dedos la realidad, admitir que su misma sangre, su cuerpo, su propia pasión fueron su caída. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y deseaba arrancárselo del pecho y entregárselo al buen doctor. ¿Sería ese sacrificio suficiente para regresarlo a lo que era antes? ¿Podría hacer que la última hora fuera reemplazada por estática blanca?

¿Podría volver al momento justo antes de que entrara en la oficina del doctor?

Sólo era una tos.

—Señor Nikiforov, el incumplimiento de estas normas derivarán en una pena de hasta ocho años en prisión. Su médico me contactó porque soy el que tiene más experiencia con su enfermedad en toda Rusia.

—No lo voy a firmar. —Viktor se paró temblando y miró alrededor de la pequeña oficina. Giró y giró mientras sentía el pánico arañando su garganta. ¿Dónde había puesto su abrigo? ¿Dónde estaba?

El doctor no se paró, sólo posó el papel sobre la mesa a su lado.

—Señor Nikiforov, esto no está en discusión. Yo tengo una obligación con el Estado y usted ha admitido que tuvo comportamientos sexuales desviados con una multitud de mujeres. Debe intentar contactar a cualquier pareja a la que haya expuesto en Rusia, ellas deben hacerse los exámenes inmediatamente.

Pero la sangre, la repugnante sangre estaba en su cabeza y Viktor podía escucharla como los tambores de guerra y él necesitaba… necesitaba…

Necesitaba aire.

—Sólo... Sólo deténgase.— Viktor levantó su mano, la mano que estaba llena de pequeñas medialunas clavadas en la carne donde había estado apretando fuertemente para detener los gritos. —Necesito un poco de aire. Solamente… Solamente necesito que me conceda eso.

El doctor apuntó con su cabeza a la ventana.

—Ábrala, entonces.— Él miró impasible la puerta. —Legalmente, no puedo permitir que salga de mi oficina sin un diagnóstico completo y su declaración. Tómese su tiempo.

Viktor fue hasta la ventana y giró el cerrojo con tanta fuerza que éste golpeó el metal y lo abolló. Abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza afuera, tomó profundas y largas bocanadas de aire mientras sentía el vómito quemando su garganta. Estaba agradecido de que la oficina estuviera en un primer piso y de que la nieve hubiera decidido bendecirlo con una nevada casi al inicio del otoño. Ésta cubriría su vergüenza en poco tiempo.

Se permitió vaciar el contenido de su estómago en la nieve blanca y pura, al mismo tiempo que sentía como si un monstruo estuviera luchando por encontrar la salida desde su estómago. Quería control y Viktor deseaba dárselo. Él quería olvidar y dejar que la nieve que azotaba sus mejillas se lo llevara.

Se quedó allí, apoyado en la ventana, hasta que estuvo seguro de que sus lágrimas se habían congelado y no pudo seguir observando la bilis que yacía debajo. Con sus manos temblando, la cara floja y el aire atorado en sus pulmones, Viktor estaba acabado. Él estaba acabado.

Este era el fin.

Así era como terminaban las cosas.

Se paralizó.

El doctor continuó mientras le pasaba receta tras receta con los nombres de drogas que no podía pronunciar. Algo para su neumonía. Muchísimas otras cosas para la mancha en su sangre, el monstruo que se escondía en cada célula. Algo para los síntomas causados por los otros medicamentos. Algo para la diarrea que no se había detenido en semanas, pero que él consideró que no era nada más que un caso extenso de intoxicación por la comida. Algo para los temblores, aunque Viktor no podía estar seguro de que fuera un verdadero síntoma o no.

Nada fue prescripto para su vergüenza.

O para su miedo.

Viktor bajó la mirada hacia los pequeños papeles colocados en una pila desordenada junto a él y hacia la declaración jurada. La tinta allí no era perfectamente negra, sino que estaba gastada por el tiempo y su filo. ¿Cuántos habría recibido el buen doctor por parte del gobierno ruso? ¿Y cuántos habrá entregado como la sentencia de muerte que eran?

—Doctor Kamkin… ¿Cuánto?

—¿Vivirá?

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo enfermo?

—Su último control fue hace más de dos años. ¿Usted participó en los Juegos Olímpicos de Sochi?

Destellos de cuerpos, como una visión del cielo, el infierno y el limbo. Tantos habían estado interesados y tantos habían sido interesantes. Después de su actuación, todo lo que Viktor podía recordar era piel y el olor de la nieve fresca y el alcohol.

—Sí.

El doctor suspiró.

—Entonces no es ni el primero ni el último.

Viktor no podía entender las palabras y sacudió su cabeza como para sacar la pelusa que obstruía sus oídos.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

El doctor golpeó el documento con la mano.

—Las Olimpíadas de Sochi trajeron algo más que oro, plata y bronce. Trajeron más muerte a este país.— Parecía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero el buen doctor se contuvo. —Firme el papel. Vaya a casa. Piense en sus planes a futuro.

Viktor miró nuevamente el papel, su castigo, y limpió sus manos en los pantalones hasta que el roce le empezó a quemar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Veremos cómo funciona la medicina.

—¿Puedo patinar?

El doctor no dijo nada por un momento y Viktor pasó sus manos sobre el pantalón un poco más fuerte.

—Veremos cómo funciona la medicina.

Así que, con una floritura, Viktor firmó su destino.

Más tarde, mientras se encontraba sentado en su casa vacía con Makkachin como su única compañía allí, mientras peleaba con los continuos temblores, Viktor se permitió llorar. Lloró por su madre, lloró por su padre, lloró por sus amantes y, muy en el fondo, lloró por el niñito con harina en la nariz que deseaba besos de mariposa con las pestañas en vez del frío beso de la muerte.

* * *

Pasó los primeros días como un muerto viviente. Al principio, la mera idea de ponerse sus patines hacía que la sangre se dirigiera a su cabeza y no podía hacer nada más que mirarlos. Podía ser por las medicinas, podía ser por la enfermedad, podía haber sido por su propio fracaso.

Él no quería obsesionarse con pensar acerca de quién lo había infectado. Hubo tantas personas, tantas oportunidades. ¿Cuándo fue infectado? ¿Cuántos cuerpos había dejado rotos y manchados detrás de sí?

¿A cuántas personas había condenado a la muerte?

Viktor intentó ignorar los gritos en su cabeza. Era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para él.

Si Sochi fue el comienzo de esta pesadilla, como el doctor había asumido, entonces Viktor sólo podía pensar en… bocas húmedas y miembros hambrientos y manos que exploraban y lo alcanzaban y lo agarraban mientras lo arrastraban a la oscuridad. No podía siquiera tocarse a sí mismo sin sentir repulsión, como si su piel ya estuviera disecada e infectada mientras se desprendía de los músculos y los huesos. Solamente en los mismísimos Juegos Olímpicos hubo docenas de fiestas que no terminaban nunca, avivadas por la música y el fuerte olor a sexo que permanecía en toda la villa.

En su mente, podía ver contenedores y contenedores de condones que quedaban sin usar, las botellas de tequila corriendo por sus venas.

¿Cuántos?

 _¿Cuántos?_

Yakov vino a su departamento en algún momento entre el décimo y el decimoquinto día, aunque no podía estar seguro del momento exacto. El doctor le dijo que su neumonía era motivo suficiente para dejarlo internado en el hospital, pero la última cosa que deseaba era que la prensa se enterara y empezara a investigar el por qué. Así que Viktor se encerró él solo, comiendo las sobras del fondo de las latas de sopa y deseando que su madre lo despertase con un _Solyanka_ y un beso en la frente en vez de despertar por la mucama que pasaba por su casa dos veces al día para traerle más sopa y pasear a Makkachin.

Su coach se paró en frente de su puerta y golpeó la madera con su puño hasta que el patinador se arrastró por el piso hasta la puerta agarrando torpemente el picaporte. El pobre de Makkachin frotó su nariz en la cara de Viktor y eso fue suficiente para hacer que al menos se levantara tambaleante.

—¡Malagradecido pedazo de mierda! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la voy a tirar abajo!

Viktor frotó su cara donde se encontraba su nariz fría y golpeó la manija con su mano lo suficiente como para abrirla. Yakov fue capaz de hacer el resto: golpeó la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para golpear con el picaporte justo en la mano extendida de Viktor.

Supo que estaba sangrando incluso antes de ver las gotitas rojas y a su coach parado enfrente de él con la furia pintada en el rostro.

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

La muerte roja.

Viktor dejó caer su mano a un costado e ignoró el dolor punzante que sentía en el lugar donde el metal había cortado la piel. Él no podía mirar hacia abajo, él no podía mirar el rojo contrastando con el blanco de su alfombra.

—Estoy enfermo. Por favor, vete.

Yakov vio algo y Viktor se preguntó si se veía tan muerto como se sentía. El enojo se borró de su cara y vio al mismo hombre que tomó su mano cuando era un niño pequeño que sangraba por haber estado refregando su piel después de envolver a su padre muerto en lino… Él estaba solo.

Él siempre estuvo solo.

—Viktor. ¿Cuán enfermo? ¿Es…? ¿Es cáncer? —Yakov estaba vestido con su traje, su ridículo gorro y la bufanda azul bien ajustada alrededor de su cuello y Viktor casi podía fingir que los últimos diez o quince días, o la cantidad de tiempo que hubiera sido el que se encerró en su departamento con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, nunca habían pasado. Él podría simplemente sonreír lánguidamente y decirle a su coach la misma cosa que se repetía como un mantra mientras yacía acurrucado en el piso de su baño tosiendo y expulsando flemas verdes pintadas con rojo de sus pulmones.

Sólo era una tos.

Viktor miró la nariz de Yakov y pensó en la manera en la que le hacía acordar a un pájaro. Esa era una de las bromas que decía de pequeño y Yakov nunca dijo nada en contra de ello, incluso cuando ya fue lo suficientemente grande como para ser más sensato.

— _Dedushka_ …— Viktor sentía cómo el vestigio de sus lágrimas cosquilleaba en la esquina de sus ojos y quería limpiarse la cara, pero hacer eso supondría mostrar su mano cortada y que sangraba a Yakov. En cambio, se giró desde donde estaba parado en la puerta y caminó a través del departamento hacia la cocina encendiendo la luz con la palma de su otra mano.

Miró hacia la docena de frascos de medicamentos acomodados en fila en la mesada y pensó en tirarlos todos. Sin embargo, él sabía que sólo podía esconder esto por muy poco tiempo. Yakov era una de las pocas personas de su familia; no podía esconderlo de él.

—No es cáncer. El cáncer se puede matar.— Viktor palmeó la canilla, abrió el agua caliente y puso su mano bajo el chorro de agua. Quería sisear por el agua caliente que quemaba el corte que sangraba, pero se contuvo.

Yakov lo siguió hasta la cocina y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Makkachin subía al sofá azul donde habían permanecido sin moverse por las últimas dos semanas. Ya se estaba poniendo grande, casi trece años de edad. ¿Qué pasaría con Makkachin cuando él se muriera?

—Asegúrate de que Yuri se lo quede.

—¿De qué hablas, Viktor?

Viktor se giró para mirar a su coach a través del vapor. Podía ver cómo el hombre se esforzaba por leer las etiquetas de los frascos llenos de píldoras. Él aún no podía descifrar los nombres en su totalidad y, en cambio, usaba el código por colores. Cada pastilla tenía su propósito y cada una lo hacía parecer como una forma lenta de suicidio.

 _Efavirenz. Tenofovir. Disoproxil Fumarate. Emtricitabine._

—Necesito que te asegures de que Yuri cuide de Makkachin. No le gusta volar, pero si le dan su juguete azul puede sobrellevarlo bien. Prefiere la comida suave en lugar de la comida seca y sólo tomará un baño si se meten con él. ¿Crees que Yuri será capaz de hacer eso? Seguro, Yuri puede ser salvaje e impredecible, pero es joven y no cometerá los mismos errores que yo cometí.

Sí, Yuri nunca cometería los mismos errores. Ver a su ídolo pudrirse sería suficiente para aterrorizar al chico y lograr que nunca tomara las mismas decisiones.

—Creí que era inmortal. No lo soy.

Viktor se apoyó, cerró el agua caliente y miró su mano, roja por el calor.

—Viktor, ¿qué es?

Quiso reír, pero su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en un ataque de tos.

—Sólo es una tos… Solamente es una tos.

—Qué mierda, Viktor. Has estado aquí escondiéndote por dos semanas enteras. Estás hablando de muerte, incluso hablas de dar a Makkachin. No hay nada en este mundo que ames más que a ese perro y patinar. No has ido a la pista de patinaje en catorce días y tienes la competición de la ISU en Tokio en un mes. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tienes?— Viktor se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre mayor que miraba un frasco de pastillas que sostenía en una de sus manos. —No puedes mentirme. No acerca de esto.

—Yakov… No puedo. Esto no es algo que podamos arreglar. Esto es algo que no puedo deshacer.

Viktor agarró un trapo de la mesada de la cocina y envolvió su mano con ella, aunque imaginaba que la herida se cerraría por sí misma muy pronto. Paseó la mirada alrededor de la cocina brevemente antes de ver la botella de lavandina y, con unos rápidos movimientos, roció toda la pileta y se encargó de limpiar cuidadosamente la canilla.

Pasó al lado de Yakov y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Poniéndose de rodillas, Viktor se apoyó en sus talones en frente de la puerta y roció el metal con la lavandina. Con movimientos precisos, usó la tela que envolvía su mano para limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre que pudiera haber dejado en la perilla, rociándola una y otra vez hasta que la lavandina empezó a chorrear y comenzó a quemar su piel.

—Viktor, he cuidado de ti por veinte años. Eres como mi hijo. Sólo dime qué es lo que…

—Tengo SIDA.

Viktor continuó refregando las gotitas de sangre que manchaban el piso.

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

El aire se le atoró en los pulmones, éste no era Viktor Nikiforov, éste era una pálida imitación, era un muy pobre y barato impostor.

—¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta, Yakov? ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?— Viktor sintió su voz elevándose de tono hasta que Makkachin comenzó a lloriquear y a rascar el piso de madera. —¿También te fallé a ti con esto?

Viktor cerró los ojos y esperó a que Yakov lo golpeara en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, le gritara, le tirara algo, lo llamara una mierda inútil como lo había hecho miles de veces antes.

Silencio.

El silencio era peor.

—No quiero estar de blanco. No dejes que me vistan de blanco.

—Vitya…— Viktor sintió la mano en su hombro y se dejó caer hacia atrás, derrumbándose sobre y contra Yakov.

Esto pasó antes también. El cura ungiendo la cabeza de su padre con aceite, la ropa en la que Viktor hundió su nariz con olor a carne en descomposición y el incienso empalagoso. Yakov lo jaló hacia sí en ese entonces también.

Sintió los brazos rodearlo y Viktor quiso pelear contra ello porque él era más fuerte que eso. Necesitaba poner en orden sus asuntos personales. Necesitaba levantarse del suelo. Necesitaba sus patines.

— _Vitya, Vitya_ — el hombre mayor graznó y Viktor apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su coach. —No me fallaste. Tú nunca me has fallado. Soy yo el que te falló.

Viktor permaneció allí, sin importarle el paso del tiempo. Su cara estaba caliente, pero sus lagrimales se habían secado días atrás, así que lo único que podía hacer era sentarse con sus ataques de tos e hiperventilar y sentir las punzadas de una o dos lágrimas escapando de la esquina de sus párpados.

Él escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Yakov, tan fuertes para un hombre de setenta años.

Viktor nunca viviría para tener setenta.

Sería afortunado si llegase a vivir hasta los treinta.

Para cuando fue capaz de ponerse en pie, la tela alrededor de su herida, que estaba bañada en lavandina, ya se había secado y la piel debajo estaba irritada y sangrando. Viktor intentó cubrir el corte con el trapo otra vez, pero Yakov apartó con un golpe su mano buena.

—Chico estúpido— gruñó mientras se estiraba y se sacaba el gorro para luego arrojarlo encima del sofá. —Siéntate, siéntate. Voy a buscar unas vendas en el baño.

Viktor intentó protestar, pero el hombre le gruñó.

—Dije que posaras tu trasero en el sofá. Mira cómo me haces tener que repetir las cosas, eres un grano en el culo. Ve, ahora.

Así que hizo lo que le dijeron. Le llevó la contraria a Yakov miles de veces cuando era un niño, le dio tantos problemas y le causó tanta angustia que lo menos que podía hacer era obedecerlo ahora que era demasiado tarde.

Makkachin se subió al sofá, al lado suyo, y ladró. Pobre Makkachin, estar con un humano tan irresponsable. Viktor estiró su mano buena y la pasó por su suave pelo.

La luz encima de él titiló y Viktor parpadeó dos veces, luego tres veces más para recuperar la visión. Hubo una pequeña sombra oscura en su ojo izquierdo por un momento, como un mosquito. Pero tan pronto como la notó, desapareció. Pudo ver a Yakov y un ejército de vendas, cremas y botellas marchando hacia él con una determinación absoluta, su boca fruncida en una línea recta.

—Nos vamos a América— Yakov comentó mientras sacaba un cojín del reposapiés y se agachaba junto a Viktor. Él amontonó todas las cosas en una esquina del sofá y extendió su mano de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando Viktor era un niño pequeño.

—Pero hay sangre.

Yakov agitó su mano más insistentemente.

— _Vitya_ , soy un viejo hombre de setenta años. Viví la guerra soviético-afgana. Vi cómo las bombas arrancaban extremidades y cabezas. Ayudé a meter en cajas lo que había quedado para enviarlo de vuelta a la Patria.— Viktor sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. —Tu sangre no me asusta.

Viktor asintió y puso su mano en la palma enjuta frente a él. Las manos de Yakov representaban el testimonio de una dura vida vivida; los huesos sobresalían debajo de la piel y las venas azules. Mientras más lo miraba, más le hacía acordar a un árbol con largos años vividos y siempre floreciendo, que expandía sus raíces permitiendo que los pájaros se llevaran sus semillas y fruta para extenderse más lejos y ampliamente.

—Tu mamá y papá estarían orgullosos de ti.

Viktor quiso decir algo, pero era extraño que Yakov hablara cándidamente de sus padres. De hecho, Viktor sólo podía recordar una conversación en un día de primavera donde las flores florecieron demasiado temprano y se marchitaron antes de tener la chance de mostrarse en toda su gloria. Casi no podía recordar las palabras, pero recordaba las flores.

—Ellos eran mis mejores estudiantes, antes de ti. Tu mamá te amaba más de lo que amaba patinar y tu papá no quería nada más que a ella. Ella fue la razón por la que él quiso patinar en primer lugar. Estúpido Vladimir. Siempre perseguía a Katya como un colegial enamorado.— La voz de Yakov era suave como la fría nieve. —Pero tu papá era como tú. Él tenía mucho amor, amó a muchas personas… amó a muchos hombres.

Viktor intentó retirar su mano, pero Yakov endureció el agarre alrededor de su muñeca.

— _Vitya_ , no. Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Lo he sabido con certeza desde que tenías quince años y te encontré después del Campeonato Junior con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de Dmitri Sokolov.

Cuando Viktor dejó de intentar apartar su mano, Yakov se relajó y continuó limpiando gentilmente la piel irritada.

—¿Pensaste que me lo habías ocultado? Te he sonado los mocos de la nariz desde que usabas pañales.— Pero sus palabras no estaban cargadas de reproches y Viktor cerró los ojos para bloquear la luz.

—Cuéntame más.

—¿Acerca de tu mamá y tu papá, _vnuk_?— Yakov se detuvo un momento, pero ahora podía sentir que una suave venda se acomodaba en su mano estrechándola firmemente con calidez. —No hay mucho que contar. Las drogas milagrosas llegaron más tarde, después de que ellos ya se habían ido. Tú estabas limpio y el doctor te hizo pruebas cada vez que fuimos. Tuviste suerte, dijo. Tu padre debió haberse infectado después de que nacieras. O eso es lo que yo supongo… Quizás no fue esa enfermedad, quizás fue algo más… Pero el doctor no contaba con una prueba, no en la Patria justo después de la caída del muro.

Yakov le dio una palmadita en la mano cuando terminó de vendarla y Viktor abrió los ojos.

—No te lo dije, no quería que te preocuparas. Pensé que serías cuidadoso… Debería habértelo dicho.— Yakov inhaló aire por la nariz y exhaló por la boca. —Ahora busca tus cosas. Nos vamos a América.

Era la segunda vez que el hombre lo decía, pero aún no tenía sentido.

—¿Pero tú no odias América? — le preguntó mientras su coach sacaba su celular y empezaba a marcar furiosamente un número. —Tú dices que son un puñado de…

La mano de Yakov lo golpeó en la cabeza y Viktor se quejó, aunque tuvo cuidado de no golpear al hombre más grande con su mano recientemente vendada.

—Sus doctores son mejores y confío más en ellos para esto. La Patria es… Tú sabes cómo pueden ser. Viajamos esta noche, voy a conseguir los pasajes ahora. Tu inglés es mejor que el mío, pero hay alguien que me debe favores. Tú serás el que hable.

— _Dedushka_ … gracias.

Yakov asintió rígidamente.

—No me habías llamado así desde que eras un niño.

Viktor apoyó la mano en su pecho y acarició a Makkachin una última vez.

—Debería decirlo más seguido.

Su coach resopló.

—No lo hagas. Me hace sentir viejo.

Viktor sonrió, por primera vez en semanas, y sintió como si una pequeña parte de él hubiera regresado.

* * *

La primera vez que se puso los patines fue en New York. Viktor se sentó en la banca cerca de la pista de patinaje mientras miraba a la docena de personas dando vueltas y vueltas en círculos en una espiral sin fin. Sus patines eran patines alquilados y de mierda, algo que no recordaba haber usado nunca en toda su vida. Si Yakov lo hubiera sabido, estaba seguro de que su coach se hubiera muerto de un ataque. Podía imaginar a Yakov gritando acerca de hongos de los pies o de cordones arruinados que llevan a tobillos quebrados.

Pero él necesitaba esto, necesitaba patinar.

 _Los doctores en New York eran diferentes. No era el hielo del invierno ruso, era la suave caricia del comienzo de la primavera._

 _Ella era amable._

 _La Doctora Marks se preocupó más por la neumonía y le prescribió otro tratamiento con antibióticos. La flema era un buen signo, fue lo que le dijo mientras le alcanzaba una caja de pañuelos descartables. —Significa que tu cuerpo está comenzando a deshacerse de ella. Deberías ser capaz de respirar normalmente en una semana o algo así… Viktor, esto significa que puedes pelear contra esto._

 _Ella era una optimista._

Viktor descansó el tobillo en su rodilla y pasó la punta de sus dedos por el patín, sonrió levemente con cada bulto y parte astillada. No eran excelentes, pero le servirían.

Sobreviviría con ellos, por ahora.

Viktor tuvo cuidado cuando bajó el patín, chequeando la otra cuchilla con el mismo cuidado que tendría con sus John Wilson. Ésta estaba un poco más gastada, pero era la de su pie izquierdo; él sabía que podía asegurarse de ejercer menos presión en ese patín.

No era como si se fuera a poner a hacer algún salto o movimientos complejos. Él sólo necesitaba deslizarse por el hielo, sentirse como él mismo sólo por un rato.

Viktor recibió algunas miradas, pero eligió no prestarles más atención que la necesaria. Si alguien sacaba algunas fotografías del famoso Viktor Nikiforov en New York en febrero no importaba. Él estaba allí en lo que podría ser visto, técnicamente, como la cortesía de uno de los amigos de Yakov que le debía algunos favores. El Sky Rink era la pista de patinaje cubierta más popular en New York; un buen número de patinadores que recién comenzaban lo usaban como su base de entrenamiento. No sería descabellado que alguien como Viktor pasara por allí a practicar un poco o, para los paranoicos, para intentar encontrar carne fresca.

Viktor no podía juntar energías para siquiera pretender que le estaba prestando atención a los demás. Todo lo que le importaba era poder integrarse en su espiral infinita.

Su mano tembló mientras apretaba la barrera de la pista y se levantaba. Apoyó los patines en el hielo y, con músculos que no había utilizado en semanas, marchó.

Su primer amor fue el hielo. Fue su cuna y sería su tumba.

— _Puedes seguir patinando, no hay ninguna razón por la que no podrías, siempre y cuando tomes tus medicinas… Pero te recomendaría no participar esta temporada.— La doctora Marks miró a Viktor, quien paró de traducir en ruso en ese momento. Ella se estiró sobre su escritorio y empujó algunos panfletos frente a él y Yakov. —Tu neumonía causó algo de daño a tus pulmones y necesitan tiempo para recuperarse. Si te apresuras, esto podría conducir permanentemente a un daño irreversible… y, desafortunadamente, los trasplantes en pacientes VIH+ están todavía en su infancia. Es mejor que descanses._

 _Descansar._

 _Viktor no conocía el significado de descansar._

— _El doctor Kamkin dijo que estaba avanzada…_

 _La doctora Marks juntó sus manos formando una torre frente a ella y se recargó en su silla. La oficina era más cálida que la última, con algunos flashes de color esparcidos en toda la habitación, pero debajo de todo eso estaba el olor a antisépticos que Viktor sabía era distintivo de los doctores._

— _Tu doctor está en lo correcto. Está bastante avanzada, pero con las drogas actuales en el mercado y un régimen de dieta estricta y ejercicio moderado…_

 _Viktor sacudió la cabeza._

— _No. Él… Hubo una charla acerca de no saber cuánto…— no quería decirlo en voz alta, reconocerlo ante la doctora._

— _Viktor, aún tienes que responder al cóctel actual, pero no has estado medicado por un mes entero siquiera. Necesitamos darle su tiempo; tu cuerpo no sólo está luchando contra la infección en tus pulmones, sino que está peleando contra el virus también. Necesitas descansar, cuidar de tu cuerpo y dejar que las drogas hagan su trabajo. ¿Has estado sintiéndote mal del estómago desde tu llegada?_

 _Viktor sabía que no debía mentirle a su doctor._

— _Me sentí enfermo en el avión, pero he estado un poco mejor.— Quizás el haber cambiado su dieta de sopa a comida real haya sido lo que volvió un poco más fuerte a su estómago. Quizás fue el saber que había esperanza, incluso si era una mínima luz de esperanza._

— _Eso es bueno. Pero aún estoy un poco preocupada. Yo recomiendo que hagamos un examen._

Viktor respiró profundamente el aire frío y fresco y sintió una descarga mientras pasaba a los demás patinadores. Incluso con los patines rentados, una postura descuidada y pulmones destrozados, podía sentir la vida en su cuerpo. El aire lo punzaba, pero eran punzadas de familiaridad que hacía que sus ojos lagrimearan, no el olor metálico del acero chocando contra el hielo. No era su sangre.

Esta era su única forma de escape. Esto era lo que no le permitía caer. Su amor, su pasión.

Ese mismo amor y esa misma pasión lo llevaron a este camino.

Y cayó.

La punta de su patín debió haberse enganchado en el hielo por la pierna izquierda que había dejado libre, porque estaba cayéndose hacia delante y sobre el hielo, sintiendo como sus rodillas y manos golpeaban el hielo sin otra protección más que unos guantes finos y la tela de sus pantalones.

Dolía más de lo que recordaba de cuando era un niño.

Él no había fallado en nada más que un cuádruple en… eso… eso debía haber sido hace años.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y Viktor tosió cubriéndose con las manos enguantadas mientras sentía cómo la saliva sobre su lengua golpeaba la parte de atrás de sus dientes.

— _Esto puede sentirse frío. Respira profundamente, intenta relajar los músculos. Sé que es incómodo, pero terminará pronto._

 _La gaza de papel rozó sus muslos mientras los extendía un poco más y, a la vez, sentía el gel frío en su entrada. Involuntariamente, apretó los músculos y la doctora Marks se detuvo._

— _¿Te está doliendo?_

 _Viktor asintió antes de darse cuenta de que la doctora no podía ver su cara así que exhaló un "Sí"._

 _No había nada cálido o apasionado acerca de los dedos de la doctora; esto era algo tan clínico como el olor de su oficina y la punzada de la gaza en sus piernas. Cada sacudida sólo era exacerbada por los sonidos de crujido._

— _Desearía que hubiera alguna otra forma de conseguir esta muestra, pero esta es la única manera.— Esta era la primera vez que tenía una conversación tan íntima con otra persona sin la promesa del orgasmo y Viktor apretó los dientes al sentir cómo extendía sus dedos y algo más lo punzó. —Es un hisopo; voy a tomar unas cuantas muestras así no tendremos que hacer esto otra vez. Respira profundo, Viktor. Terminará pronto._

Terminará pronto. Esto no se terminaría pronto.

O, más aterradoramente, esto podría…

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Cuando la tos paró, Viktor levantó un brazo y se cubrió la nariz por lo que sintió la sangre caliente que escurría hasta su boca y por su mandíbula y que chorreaba hasta su suéter. Era como si un ejército de hormigas invasoras hubiera decidido, en cambio, salir atacando y mordiendo, siseando y escupiendo. Oh, dios.

No se detenía.

Alguien intentó agarrarlo del hombro, pero él alzó su mano vendada para mantenerlos alejados. Él era peligroso. Su sangre era un peligro biológico.

Él era una bomba de tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?

—-'toy bien,— Viktor logró responder a pesar de la sangre en su boca. Podía ver las gotas contaminando el hielo y peleó de vuelta queriendo empujar lejos a la creciente multitud.

Su sangre debía ser negra como la podredumbre. Sería fácil distinguir a los vivos de los muertos, entonces. Su semen podría ser verde como el veneno.

—Ahora, déjame conseguirte una toalla o algo.— Él era guapo, de la forma en que a Viktor le gustaban. Su pelo era castaño rojizo y enmarcaba su rostro como un velo. Tenía una expresión pensativa y preocupada y una sonrisa grande y sincera. Sus ojos verdes estaban bien abiertos con un rastro de algo que Viktor recordaba de antes, de cuando aún era él mismo. Sus dientes eran como perlas, su boca como una planta carnívora que esperaba a una víctima desprevenida.

—No.

Viktor observó cómo la sonrisa fácil se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

—Pero estás sangrando. Deja que busque a mi coach, tenemos unas compresas frías…

Su cuello era largo. Delgado. Hermoso. Elegante. Él se comportaba como si fuera uno con sus patines y, aun a través de la sangre y el dolor, la parte traicionera de Viktor se preguntó cómo se vería con su pene metido en la garganta del otro hombre.

—Detente…— Viktor se levantó de encima del hielo a la vez que mantenía su mano sobre su rostro. La humillación hacía hervir su sangre traidora, y eso fue un error. Él nunca debería haber venido.

Oh, la ironía.

—Toma mi mano.

El hombre de cabello castaño rojizo extendió sus pecaminosos y largos dedos y pudo verlos, sentirlos dentro de él. Podía recordar la sensación de unos dedos entrando y saliendo, doblándose en su interior, sacudiéndose contra sus músculos tensos.

 _Algo estaba garabateando dentro de él._

— _¿Qué quiere decir con 'Parásitos'? ¿Algo como un gusano?_

— _Es una infección muy común en hombres que tienen sexo con hombres.— La doctora Marks fue franca en su explicación, como si no fuera más que un mosquito en su campo de visión. —Probablemente lo contrajiste durante una relación sexual o anilingus. Es muy fácil de tratar, pero tengo que advertirte que el riesgo de reinfección es increíblemente alto si continúas con un comportamiento sexual no seguro._

 _Viktor juntó las piernas, las cerró apretadamente y se estremeció mientras pasaba su mano sobre su estómago._

— _No son visibles, Viktor. No puedes verlo. Es como una gastroenteritis._

 _Pero Viktor podía sentir algo ahora, algo que se abría paso con un perezoso ritmo en sus entrañas. En cada parte de su cuerpo… Él nunca podría escapar de ellos._

— _Te prescribiré Nitazoxanide para la infección; esto debería explicar por qué las radiografías de tus pulmones diferían un poco de la neumonía por Pneumocystis típica en otros pacientes.— Ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa, tan diferente de la mirada helada en la que Kamkin lo sumergió. Sin embargo, cuando la doctora Marks estiró su brazo para tocar su hombro..._

 **Golpe.**

—Te dije que no. Déjame solo.— La sangre hacía que sus palabras sonaran distorsionadas; el otro hombre lucía ofendido, pero a Viktor no le importaba. Podía sentir que algunos de sus cabellos se mezclaban con la sangre creando telarañas sobre sus mejillas cuando se pasó el reverso del guante por su cara.

Temblorosamente, miró a la audiencia que aumentaba, uno o dos de los patinadores intentarían sacar fotografías discretamente y sería el cuento de nunca acabar. Oh, ya podía ver los artículos escribiéndose solos. Él nunca fue de los chismes y, aunque se inclinaba a huir de las revistas vulgares, Yuri sin duda se enfurecería por ello. Él era adicto al drama así como Viktor era adicto a los cuerpos.

Su cara enrojeció y miró las pequeñas gotas de sangre que ensuciaban el hielo, no eran los suficientemente grandes como para que las notara alguien que no mirara con atención. Pero… él podía contar cada una, ya había memorizado la mancha. Quería gritarle a los demás para que se mantuvieran alejados de las invisibles manchas negras, incluso aunque supiera que eso sería su final. Perdería no sólo su cuerpo, sino su vida.

Ellos podrían quitarle sus medallas. Podrían retirarle su apoyo. Podrían encerrarlo en prisión donde no le darían las drogas que ambos doctores le dijeron que eran la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Ellos también podrían atarle una soga al cuello y arrastrarlo por las calles de Moscú.

El crimen por su amor venía con una pena de muerte.

Por lo que Viktor se escabulló de la pista de patinaje hasta los vestuarios. Después de limpiar la sangre, arrojó los guantes dentro de un tacho de basura luego de haberlos metido en dos bolsas como el peligro biológico que eran, se sacó los patines con fuerza y los miró fijamente. Sacó los cordones de las botas, dos de los clavos en el lado izquierdo estaban aflojándose. La cuchilla estaba completamente arruinada y ahora podía ver que el acero se había quebrado hacia abajo.

Inservible.

— _Lo siento, eso fue terriblemente presuntuoso de mi parte.— La doctora frunció el ceño y, en cambio, dirigió su mano a su costado. —Lo entiendo, todo esto es muy difícil para ti. Pero esto no tiene que ser el final. Todavía puedes ser tú mismo. Encuentra algo por lo que vivir y verás._

El optimismo era para los tontos.

* * *

El Campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico sobre hielo de la ISU (Unión Internacional de Patinaje sobre hielo) le pasó factura a Viktor. Sobrevivió a la competencia por pura fuerza de voluntad, jugando el papel que sabía que los demás esperaban de él. Tiró besos a sus fans, posó junto con otros patinadores, no se estremeció cuando una reportera le preguntó si una entrevista privada sería posible al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos sobre su pierna. Él guiñó un ojo y le dijo que su agenda estaba un poco apretada, todo eso mientras encogía los dedos de los pies hasta sentir cómo se adormecían.

Sonrió a las cámaras y, entonces, se escondió en el baño con la medicación de la doctora Marks y Kamkin que le permitía ocultar los moretones esparcidos en todo su cuerpo y sus uñas moradas.

No estaba obteniendo suficiente oxígeno.

La doctora Marks le dijo que era efecto secundario de las drogas y sus pulmones de mierda. Junto con la tos con la que peleó el viaje entero, no era para nada extraño que, cuando llegó a casa y escuchó el exuberante ladrido de Makkachin, sus piernas cedieran y se quedara tendido allí en el piso. Cuánto tiempo pasó mirando los pequeños puntos donde había sacado el color de la madera con la lavandina no lo sabía, pero Makkachin se acostó allí con él, acurrucado a su lado como una manta de seguridad.

Durmió por casi dos días, sólo se levantaba con las alarmas que ponía para tomar su medicación y para hacer pis. Intentó comer una barra de granola dura que debía haber sido una reliquia de la caída del comunismo, pero era extenuante tanto bajar como lo era volver a subir. Viktor estaba bastante seguro de que su muela posterior además se había astillado, lo que era justo lo que necesitaba.

Le preguntaron acerca de sus planes a futuro y, en cuanto vio el video de Youtube una y otra vez repetidamente, pudo ver el momento exacto en que su máscara se quebró.

14:27. Fue solamente un segundo, solamente un atisbo, pero Viktor pasó una hora cliqueando en la barra hasta ese segundo. Él podía verlo en la forma en que su cara se volvió hielo.

Algunos de sus fans lo hicieron también.

Imágenes de su caída terminaron en instagram y tumblr donde la comunidad por completo analizó cada mínima marca en su rostro, cada respiración, cada sonrisa en cada entrevista que dio en los últimos dos años.

Viktor estaba seguro de que si seguía las migas de pan como lo hacían sus fans, sería capaz de determinar el día exacto en que fue infectado.

Esperaba que ellos no pudieran hacerlo.

Había un montón de especulaciones locas; algunos asumían que la presión al fin lo había afectado. Él había alcanzado lo que muchos consideraban la cúspide de su carrera y ahora estaban esperando por el anuncio sobre su retiro. _Cualquier día ahora_ , algunos de los comentarios decían. _Prepárense, cuando lo anuncie, necesitamos mantenernos unidos._

Un grupo de seguidores suyos estaban convencidos de que tenía cáncer, y Viktor no miró las imágenes allí. Él podía ver el fantasma en sus ojos mejor que en cualquier imagen. Él tenía un retrato eterno en el espejo.

Una chica escribió una teoría bastante convincente, con unos buenos más de mil likes, que afirmaba que Viktor había sido secretamente abducido por aliens y que el nuevo Viktor, que usaba su piel, planeaba usar el patinaje sobre hielo para conquistar el mundo. Casi que consideraba crearse un tumblr para darle él mismo un like.

Algunos pensaban que era por una pareja. Imágenes de él junto con una mezcla de mujeres aparecieron, cada una enfatizada con una pregunta: _¿Está casado? ¿Con quién se casó? ¿Con quién debería casarse? ¿Hay un bebé? ¡Oooooh, deberían llamarlo Alexei o Adelina!_ _¡_ _No, deberían ponerle Vladimir o Katya en homenaje a los padres de Viktor!_

Las imágenes y nombres seguían y seguían…

Un buen número de fotos con hombres estaban mezcladas allí, pero todas esas estaban etiquetadas como especulaciones. Los fans rusos se tiraban encima de cualquiera que sacara el tema; ellos también lo creían, pero sabían que una crisis sensacionalista por los medios de comunicación podría ocurrir si se le ponía demasiada atención al tema.

Las imágenes ayudaron a que Viktor le pusiera nombre a las caras. Él no era un mal hombre, o eso pensaba, pero él amaba el amor, o la sensación que le daba en los momentos antes del amanecer. La mayoría duró unas pocas semanas, algunos duraron el tiempo entre que el sol se ocultaba y salía en el cielo.

Cada vez que veía una cara, agregaba su nombre en su dirección de email anónima y les enviaba un mensaje: _«Hazte un análisis»_. Él no podía mirarlos a la cara y decirles que su única noche de lujuria podía maldecirlos.

Sólo hubo dos relaciones que duraron más tiempo y Viktor los contactó a ambos por su cuenta.

Imani fue su diosa morena. Su piel era seda de color ébano; su cabello, un torrente de la furia de Dios; sus muslos redondos, una vista que Viktor veneraba de rodillas. Ella fue su musa para su segundo Grand Prix; la música que compuso llevó a la audiencia hasta las lágrimas. Ésta lo llevó hasta las lágrimas a él también, y ella las lamió con su lengua, la que podría haber expulsado del cielo incluso al más leal de los ángeles. Imani era un huracán que pasaba por tu vida con llamaradas de pasión, enojo y lujuria, dejando una devastación deliciosa detrás.

Ese era el combustible que necesitaba para su victoria en Sochi.

Ella se encontró con él para tomar un café en Tokyo, dos días antes de su actuación. Su más reciente captura era un chico bonito de unos veintitantos con una guitarra que creía que podía dominar el mundo. Viktor no estaba impresionado, pero sabía que sólo iba a durar hasta que Imani se aburriera y encontrara un nuevo juguete.

Se sentaron en el barcito, una mesa era la única cosa entre ellos y él levantó el telón.

No dijo que estaba enfermo, pero él sabía que ella sabía. Era más fácil no decir las palabras porque ellas eran una confirmación y admitírselo a sí mismo era lo suficientemente duro.

Ella sabía eso también.

—Me hice los exámenes hace como tres meses atrás. Salió negativo. Oh, Viktor.— Ella puso su mano sobre la mesa y Viktor miró su suave piel en la luz de marzo. Él levantó lentamente su propia mano y apoyó sus nudillos contra los otros.

Fue Sochi, entonces. El buen doctor estaba en lo correcto.

Mikael fue después de Sochi.

Se hizo abril antes de que consiguiera hacer la llamada y acabar con ello; los horarios de Mikael estaban siempre ocupados con un día y otro día más de práctica, las sesiones de fotos eternas, las publicidades y los juegos. La única razón por la que la llamada fue atendida fue porque Viktor se aseguró de hacerla en un feriado nacional cuando no había juegos programados por, al menos, una semana.

—Por favor, no me cortes la llamada, Mikael.

Viktor miró la mesada de la cocina mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la silla. Tenía los frascos de medicina alineados nuevamente y ahora era capaz de pronunciar cada una. Era difícil para él comprender su propósito, pero le llevaría su tiempo. La doctora Marks continuaba suministrándole las drogas que necesitaba tomar, pero eran, por lejos, menos de lo que originalmente le había prescripto. Ahora en vez de tomar doce píldoras, él sólo necesitaba tomar ocho. Eso, junto con la medicina para limpiarlo de los parásitos (Viktor tembló al pensar acerca de eso y tuvo que alejar ese pensamiento, la manera en la que eso reptaba dentro de él, a través de él…), alivió lo peor de su dolor de estómago y las interminables carreras al baño.

Era un progreso.

Lo estaba intentando.

— _Te dije que no me llamaras, Viktor_.— La voz de Mikael era suave y tenía matices melodiosos, y Viktor quería derretirse con su voz y permitir que el otro hombre pegara nuevamente las piezas rotas. Pero el tono era muy severo, muy enfadado. Era como romper vidrio y clavar los pedazos en sus pies.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero por favor escúchame.

Viktor podía ver el lino blanco y sus manos lastimadas, su voz era infantil y suplicaba a su papá que despertara. Podía sentir la fría mano de su madre alrededor de su cuello, sus pestañas como cuchillas contra su carne blanda mientras se desgarraba en blanco, blanco infinito.

—Mikael, por favor. Sólo te tomará un segundo…

 **«Amor, ¿quién es?»**

Viktor puso su mano sobre el auricular y dejó que el aire del puñetazo a su estómago escapara. Eso sonó más como un gimoteo de Makkachin que un sonido que un ser humano pudiera hacer. Intentó reír, pero lo que le salió se acercaba más a un sollozo.

— _Es uno de los chicos. Quiere hablar sobre la práctica de mañana._

Uno de los chicos… Viktor no podía patear una pelota aunque lo intentara.

La mujer tarareó y Viktor intentó pensar en cómo sería ella. Él vio las fotografías de la boda que se difundieron unos años atrás, pero bloqueó la cara de ella de su memoria lo mejor que pudo. Rubia, con una cara redonda, una nariz pequeña… no podía recordar. No le interesaba intentar hacerlo tampoco.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

—¿Podemos encontrarnos? Sé que tienes un juego en Moscú la próxima semana. Necesito verte.

Un bufido, luego silencio.

— _Viktor._ — la voz de Mikael bajó de volumen y Viktor pudo ver su sonrisa despreocupada en su mente. Le gustaba recordar a Mikael de esa manera. — _Se acabó. Pierde mi número_.

—Espera... No quiero meterme con tu familia, no es sobre eso de lo que esto se…

Pero la línea murió.

Viktor maldijo al mismo tiempo que estrellaba su teléfono celular contra la mesa gritando su furia en ruso. Tiró un vaso con agua sin importarle que ésta se derramara hasta el borde de la mesa y sobre él. Dejó que sus codos descansaran sobre el charco, el agua fría enviaba choques a través de su piel.

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

* * *

Makkachin se estaba acostumbrando a sentarse con él en el sofá haciendo de barrera contra el mundo real. Esta vez sólo fueron tres días los que se encerró, aunque se aseguró de sacar a Makkachin para dar un paseo corto cada doce horas puntualmente. Era mejor enfocarse en alguien que lo necesitara, que ese alguien dependiera de él. Makkachin nunca le cortó una llamada. Él no engañó a su esposa tampoco. Y, ciertamente, Makkachin nunca prometió quedarse y lo abandonó con los primeros susurros controversiales de la prensa amarilla.

Fue al tercer día que su teléfono explotó de mensajes y, al principio, Viktor los ignoró. Probablemente era Yakov siendo un grano en el culo otra vez por no haber ido a la práctica nuevamente. Pero entonces más y más mensajes inundaron su teléfono y él tuvo que rodear con sus brazos fuertemente a su poodle para sacar fuerzas mientras acercaba su celular con un dedo sobre la pantalla.

¿Alguien había atado cabos? ¿Quién había hablado?

¿Cuánto sabían ellos?

Pero no era eso.

Él era color. Él era música.

Él era **vida**.

Era "Stay Close to Me", en la forma en que debía serlo. Este chico japonés bailaba con la pasión en sus huesos, como si él y la música fueran uno. Era la misma desesperación que Viktor planeó que tuviera esa pieza… Era duro ver a alguien más hacer una pieza que fue hecha para Mikael, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Su técnica y sus saltos eran… buenos. Sus cuádruples eran limpios, aunque cuando Viktor lo miró más tarde, pudo ver la tensión en su pierna libre durante un flip. Alguna vez, él hizo lo mismo. Era el empeine, sólo un poco menos de presión…

Pero la primera vez, eso no fue lo que vio.

El video no grabó bien los planos generales, pero, en ocasiones, había un plano corto a su cara y le parecía increíblemente familiar.

¿Fue uno de sus amantes?

Viktor negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente su teléfono, devanándose los sesos. Él siempre fue mejor con los rostros que con los nombres… Un chico japonés…

El chico del Grand Prix 2014-2015 en Barcelona…

El que lo ignoró.

Viktor lo recordó. Fue un shock, él nunca había conocido a un patinador que rechazara completamente tomarse una foto con él. Pudo ver la forma en la que el chico lo miró, ojos hambrientos de algo, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era lujuria o algo más, algo más volátil.

Pero ahora, viendo el video de este chico desangrándose sobre la pista, Viktor lo entendió.

Viktor miró el video y apretó el botón de replay en el costado izquierdo de la pantalla para ver todo el video. Lo apretó otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

 _Encuentra algo por lo que vivir._

 _ **Encuentra algo por lo que vivir.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Creo que el anime en sí mismo es una representación genial del comienzo del interés romántico de uno hacia el otro, y decidí que simplemente no reescribiría las escenas que ya hemos visto, sino que me enfocaría en lo que considero que es más importante. Habrá spoilers sobre todos los episodios emitidos.

Hasetsu no existe en la vida real, pero fue fuertemente influenciada por la ciudad de Karatsu, en la prefectura de Saga.

El consultorio del doctor en este capítulo de verdad existe en la vida real, aunque no está en Fukuoka. Cualquiera que viva en Tokyo probablemente será capaz de reconocer esta clínica en particular, así que supongo que es una especie de Easter Egg.

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Hola!

Gracias a los que han leído el primer capítulo, acá (al fin, luego de ¡6 meses!) llega la continuación de esta gran historia.

:)

¡Mil gracias a Meliza y Bellatrix por betear el capítulo!

Aún así, cualquier error es de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

Y... ¡Quisiera darle millones de gracias a **Hyperion** que dejó un hermoso comentario! Lo que vos decís que sentiste fue lo mismo que me pasó al leerla y por eso me animé a intentar traducirla, porque es una historia maravillosa. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que disfrutes de la continuación. ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

Por último, les quiero comentar que esta misma historia traducida la pueden encontrar en AO3 y allí van a encontrar, adjuntos al final de cada capítulo, links que la autora comparte con respecto a los aspectos que toca en la historia. Yo misma dejo algunos links de páginas en español que sean más o menos parecidos a los que deja la autora. Si les interesa este tema del VIH/SIDA, les recomiendo ir a verlos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—¡ _Vitya_! ¡No hagas esto! ¿No lo podemos hablar?

Viktor miró por encima de su hombro, la nieve acariciaba su mejilla como un amante. Ese toque en su nariz hizo que Viktor sonriera; eso era lo más cerca a estar vivo que se había sentido en meses. Podía saborear el frío en el aire como una promesa de dulces sueños al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Él no había podido tener un buen sueño desde que el doctor sacó alquitrán negro de sus venas.

—Yakov, eres el mejor coach que he tenido. Nada cambiará eso.

—Si te marchas ahora, nunca podrás regresar.— Había algo en sus palabras, un sentimiento de finalidad. Viktor se giró y caminó en la nieve, siguiendo sus huellas hacia atrás. Dejó caer su equipaje a un costado. Era una sola maleta, con lo suficiente para sacarlo del apuro, hasta que sus cajas llegasen a Japón, pero se sentía como si la hubiera llenado con ladrillos. El ruido sordo que hizo al golpear la nieve le hizo acordar a Viktor al sonido de la tierra que arrojó sobre los ataúdes de su madre y su padre.

— _Dasvidaniya_. Lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo hacer lo que me dices.— Besó la mejilla del hombre y sintió la piel cálida y áspera con sus labios agrietados. Necesitaba que el hombre supiera, que entendiera.

—¿Por qué le haces esto a un hombre viejo?

Viktor rio. Una risa llena de alivio, dificultosa y llena de vida. —Porque este hombre viejo entiende. Necesito… necesito encontrar una razón para vivir. Me despierto en la mañana y no tengo una razón. Con los doctores y la medicina… Creo que ella tenía razón, esta temporada se acabó para mí.

Viktor extendió el brazo y subió el cierre de su abrigo. —Este año encontraré mi inspiración.

—Pero, ¿qué haré yo sin ti?

—Cuida de Yuri. No va a estar feliz porque me haya ido. Y asegúrate de que Georgi no pierde la cabeza completamente. Los periódicos amarillistas tomaron esas imágenes de su novia haciéndole ojitos a otros hombres. Sabes cómo se pone.

El gruñido que Yakov dejó escapar calentó una parte dentro de Viktor y tuvo que luchar con las ganas que tenía de reír.

—Ese bastardo será mi fin. Ha estado pidiendo mi atención por años. Pero tú eres el mejor patinador del país, Viktor. Sé que quieres llegar a los Juegos Olímpicos, pero, si te retiras este año, podrías no ser capaz de volver a competir.

Pero él ya había tomado una decisión y Viktor no podía permitir que el hombre se hiciera falsas esperanzas. —Yakov… ambos lo sabemos. Mi carrera murió.

—No digas estupideces, _Vitya_. Eres joven y te pondrás mejor.

Y aún así, todavía había una herida abierta y enorme que aún tenía que cicatrizarse y el sentimiento de culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Con Mikael negándose a contestar cualquiera de sus llamadas… Viktor se vio tentado a simplemente dejar un mensaje en su teléfono, pero, si alguien más lo escuchaba, sin lugar a dudas lo venderían a los periódicos. Era como un puñetazo en el estómago saber que si lo dejaba, que si algo malo le pasaba a Mikael o su esposa, sería su culpa.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué quedaba por hacer?

Viktor empujó lejos los pensamientos sobre Mikael y su esposa rubia. Después de haber pasado los últimos tres meses como un ermitaño, Viktor necesitaba algo más grande. Necesitaba una promesa, un futuro.

Y eso era Yuri Katsuki.

— _Necesito_ hacer esto. Por favor, perdóname.

—Eres un grano en el culo.

Viktor suspiró y alzó su brazo para acomodarse la bufanda. Necesitaba mantener sus manos ocupadas, mantenerse a sí mismo de pie. —Hay otra cosa que debo pedirte. Necesito un favor.

Yakov parpadeó y extendió su mano para cubrir su cara cuando un viento particularmente fuerte le lanzó nieve a los ojos. — _Vitya_ , ¿qué necesitas?

Viktor frunció los labios. —¿Puedes empezar a depositar mi dinero en mi cuenta en Suiza?— Era vergonzoso pensar que su gobierno fuera capaz de hacer tal crueldad, pero ellos ya habían demostrado que tenían pocos escrúpulos para hacerle eso a otros. Cuando la madre Rusia quiere sangre, la obtiene.

La idea de ser despojado de su vida por completo y de su sustento era… Era algo posible. —La última cosa que necesito es que me dejen sin nada para cuidar de mí mismo.

Yakov inclinó la cabeza, pero aceptó. —Ellos no te harían eso a ti, Vitya. Eres una estrella. La gente te ama, ellos nunca escucharían ni una palabra en contra de ti.

Sin embargo, todo lo que Viktor podía ver era la foto de Mikael y su novia caminando por un interminable pasillo tomados de la mano. La prensa los amaba también…

—Yakov, ¿recuerdas el año pasado, cuando _7 Days_ y _Girl's Tears_ publicaron esas fotografías?

Por supuesto que no sería difícil para Yakov recordar el caos que cayó sobre sus cabezas durante unas cuantas semanas el año anterior. Dos de las revistas para chicas más populares habían publicado unas fotografías de Viktor y Mikael Loskov caminando tambaleantes por las calles de Moscú. Nadie podría olvidar la tormenta de fuego que estalló y que, al final, quemó todo a su paso.

Viktor todavía podía recordar la sensación de la brisa gentil y el calor en su vientre cuando Mikael tomó su mano y lo empujó contra un edificio de piedra. Estaban fuera de la vista de otros, pero aun así las cámaras lograron conseguir unas cuantas tomas algo inclinadas. Si contenía la respiración, Viktor casi podía sentir los labios del jugador de fútbol contra los suyos.

—Me dijiste que te sentiste mal y que él te estaba ayudando.

Viktor rompió el contacto visual con su coach. —Lo… Lo siento, _Dedushka_. Sabía que te enojarías.

—Está casado, Viktor. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

El enojo era algo esperable. Yakov siempre le dijo que nunca jugara con una mujer casada. Él debería haber tomado esas palabras en serio.

—No estaba pensando… Él dijo que iba a dejarla.

Yakov resopló. —No confíes en los hombres que dicen que van a dejar a sus esposas porque, si las fueran a dejar, ya lo habrían hecho. No necesitarían decirlo.

Viktor tiró de su manga. —Lo sé… Ahora lo sé.

Las revistas y los blogs explotaron. Viktor esperaba que esa fuera la oportunidad perfecta para que Mikael juntara el valor y respondiera con la verdad. Mientras que la homosexualidad era considerado un tema increíblemente tabú, estar con otro hombre no era ilegal… no técnicamente.

Pero Viktor sabía que era un sueño imposible en ese entonces, así como lo sabía ahora. Mikael podría haber perdido su trabajo, podría haber perdido sus patrocinadores, podría haber perdido la oportunidad de jugar para Rusia en el futuro. Era lo mismo que Viktor temía, era la misma razón por la que se mordió la lengua y se negó a comentar algo para aclarar las cosas cuando su amante salió en una revista riéndose del asunto con un movimiento de manos.

 _Oh, esa noche. Viktor estaba borracho y vomitó por todos lados. No aguanta bien el licor. Encuentro ofensivo que me llamen_ _ **petukh**_ _y estoy seguro de que Viktor siente lo mismo. No confundan amistad con ese disparate. Mi esposa no lo encuentra divertido y yo tampoco. Quizás Viktor sí, pero él siempre ha tenido un sentido del humor extraño._

—¿Le contaste acerca de esto?

Viktor negó con la cabeza. —No contesta mis llamadas. No hay nada que pueda hacer más que seguir llamando, incluso si él no atiende el teléfono.— Nada más que el mismo Viktor plantándose frente a la puerta del hombre conseguiría obtener la atención de Mikael y él no estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos. Ser golpeado en la cara nuevamente sería difícilmente algo inesperado.

—Yo… yo no sé qué pasaría si…

 _ **Si es que hice que se enfermara.**_

Era duro para Viktor formar las palabras y dejó que la oración muriera en la punta de su lengua antes de tomar otra respiración profunda y cerrar la boca. Mordió su labio superior con los dientes y se removió de un pie al otro.

—Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, _Vitya_. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará; tú no puedes controlarlo. Está en las manos de Dios ahora.

Las manos de Dios.

Las manos de Dios le dieron forma a él, le dieron forma a la enfermedad en su sangre, le dieron forma al mundo para odiar y temer.

Las manos de Dios no eran amables.

Dios estaba muerto.

Pero Viktor sólo asintió con la cabeza a su coach y le dio una última palmadita en el brazo, obteniendo confort del ceño fruncido en la cara del hombre más viejo. —Espero que tengas razón... y espero que él sea amable.

Viktor tenía esperanza, a pesar de la desolación del paisaje de Rusia. Siempre le gustó Japón, la brisa cálida, el olor dulce de los árboles que guardan tesoros escondidos. Yuri Katsuki le trajo una descarga de energía y la emoción por algo que había perdido hacía largo tiempo, como el sol en la tundra rusa.

Así que recogió todas sus cosas y continuó su camino.

Podía escuchar a Yakov soltando insultos, pero no destilaba veneno como uno esperaría.

Yakov siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

Yuri Katsuki era una alma gentil, pero escondido dentro de él había un _fuego_ ardiente.

Viktor podía verlo en la forma en la que el hombre se movía con pasos inseguros y torpes, en sus manos que incómodamente sujetaban su ropa y jugaba con sus uñas, en cómo se trababa con sus palabras a pesar de ser muy versado en el idioma inglés. Su inglés probablemente era mejor que el inglés de Viktor después de haber vivido en América por tanto tiempo, pero, aún así ocasionalmente, usaría una palabra equivocada u olvidaría por completo lo que quería decir.

Solamente era algo esperable, decidió Viktor. Él se sentía casi tan cohibido como Yuri.

Pero ese fuego estaba allí.

Viktor se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente. No estaba en la manera en la que sus labios temblaban antes de que lo notara, pero sí en la determinación que los mantenía firmes contra sus dientes cuando lo hacía. Su nariz se dilataba cuando Viktor le preguntaba si podía o no lidiar con la presión, aun cuando sus dedos jugaban con sus cutículas hasta que se veía la piel rosa y fresca, expuesta y desnuda al mundo.

Era algo abierto, vulnerable, _salvaje_.

Debajo de su tierna pelusa y miedo había algo, alguien, que Viktor deseaba conocer.

Tomó tiempo romper el cascarón y, cuando todo salió afuera, Viktor se dio cuenta de que ya estaba metido de cabeza.

Había algo que lo bañó de pies a cabeza en el momento en el que el hombre lo miró a través de sus mechones oscuros y con unos ojos de un profundo color marrón en el _onsen_. Aquello le habló de una manera en la que nada lo había hecho antes y Viktor supo que Yuri era su salvación y su perdición y todo lo que había entre medio. Él no podía formar palabras, juntar sus pensamientos, racionalizar sus decisiones.

Fue en el _Onsen on Ice_ cuando Viktor supo que se estaba tambaleando sobre una especie de balance, cuando supo que un solo paso en falso podría mandarlo al borde del precipicio. Con la arrolladora actuación, que tenía como único propósito hacer que Viktor se sintiera orgulloso, él se dio cuenta de que no podía esconderse de eso, no de sí mismo al menos. Él sabía cómo esconderse de otros, pero admitírselo a sí mismo hacía que su estómago se revolviera y que todo lo que quisiera hacer fuese descansar su cabeza sobre el hielo y dejar que éste sacara el fuego de su cuerpo.

En cambio, dejó que Yuri lo envolviera entre sus brazos y no pudo hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

Cuando Yuri, el dulce y tímido Yuri, posó su mano en su cabello, fue el momento en el que Viktor supo que Yuri sentía lo mismo. Un toque tan pequeño, pero que para Yuri bien podría haber sido lo mismo que mover una montaña. Esa fue la primera vez que Yuri se atrevió a acercarse y a tocarlo por su propia cuenta, sin pensarlo antes o sin la desesperación que hubo en su abrazo antes del _Onsen on Ice_. Yuri tenía mucho miedo de que Viktor fuera a desaparecer.

Viktor temía lo mismo también.

 _Fidelidad._

El fuego ardía caliente y rápido, luego crepitaba ante la posibilidad de que lloviera.

Nadie se quedaba mucho tiempo.

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Viktor se frotó los ojos con la parte posterior de sus manos y bostezó mientras movía sus hombros para deshacerse del calambre que se abría paso en sus músculos. Sin duda, un buen masaje podría haber ayudado, pero no había tiempo para ello ese día. Parecía como si la lluvia que golpeaba su ventana pudiera romper los vidrios, pero ellos se mantenían firmes.

La prefectura de Saga era un lugar precioso, pero la barrera lingüística era algo que hacía que quisiera arrancarse los pelos. No había pensado en ello, Viktor lo admitía para sí. Él asumió que Yuri viviría en algún lugar cerca de Tokyo y, sólo luego de llegar al Aeropuerto de Haneda, se dio cuenta de su error. Oh, y qué error el suyo. Eso significaba que, una vez al mes, Viktor debía encontrar una excusa para hacerse paso a Fukuoka, la ciudad más grande en Kyushu, para ver a más doctores y para que le extrajeran sangre.

Cada ocasión dejaba a Viktor exhausto: era una viaje de tres horas de ida y vuelta por una hora que pasaba en la clínica. Era una lugar agradable; había una área pequeña con alfombras de rompecabezas de arcoíris en un rincón donde los niños reían y jugaban mientras sus padres se sentaban cerca de ellos en unas sillas marrones. Casi siempre había algún joven extranjero por allí cuando Viktor hacía sus visitas, por lo general ellos se encondían en una esquina mientras jugaban nerviosamente con sus teléfonos. Viktor transpiraba cuando los veía del otro lado de la sala de espera y se volvió una costumbre usar uno de los buzos con capucha de Yuri en la oficina ya que le ayudaban a ocultar su cara.

— _Éste es uno de los pocos lugares en Fukuoka con personal que sabe hablar inglés— le explicó el doctor al mismo tiempo que le hacía un torniquete en el brazo. —La universidad está a sólo unas cuantas calles. Ignóralos y ellos te ignorarán._

 _Era sólo un pequeño consuelo para distraerlo del pinchazo de la aguja al deslizarse. La campera fina de Yuri le traía otro tipo de confort esos días, usualmente estaba enrollada en su regazo, como un recordatorio de lo que le esperaba en casa al final del día._

Durante los días de visita a su doctor, Viktor le decía a Yuri que pasara su tiempo libre afuera del hielo, que usara su tiempo para ayudar a su familia o que lo pasara con sus amigos. El hombre hacía un gesto con los hombros cuando Viktor le preguntaba cómo había estado su día, así que no era difícil para él adivinar que Yuri había pasado la mayor parte del día mirando con anhelo el Ice Castle Hasetsu, deseando que sus patines tocaran el hielo en cuanto Viktor regresara.

Yuri intentó preguntarle una vez a Viktor a dónde iba en esos días, pero Viktor acallaba su pregunta deslizando una de sus manos debajo de la mejilla de Yuri y rozando con su pulgar la curva de su mentón. El japonés se derretía bajo su toque y Viktor solamente se sentía un poquitito culpable de usar su sensualidad con una víctima desprevenida.

Hoy era igual. Viktor sonreía mientras posaba gentilmente su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Yuri durante el desayuno y observó cómo las mejillas de éste enrojecían ante su toque. Viktor no pretendía molestarlo, pero, por alguna razón, la ola de comodidad que provenía de la piel de Yuri hacía que la culpa se desvaneciera.

Pero entonces, la realidad siempre se revelaría a sí misma.

—Está lloviendo bastante fuerte hoy.— Yuri acomodó sus piernas debajo de sí y Viktor vio que la remera del otro se subía y dejaba al descubierto parte de la suave carne de su estómago. Había estrías en su piel que le hacían recordar a Viktor unas uñas marcando su espalda y apartó la mirada. Yuri, dulce Yuri, quien nunca había tenido la experiencia de encontrarse con un amante arañando la pasión en su piel… no tenía ni idea de lo atrayente que era.

Yuri estaba sano. Yuri estaba _completo_.

—Deberíamos ir al Ice Castle, tuve una idea para mi rutina para las Nacionales de la semana que viene. Quiero ver si consigo hacer un quad Salchow…— Pero, entonces, Yuri frunció el ceño cuando Viktor retiró su mano.

—Lo siento, Yuri. Tengo que ir a la ciudad.

Viktor podía ver la decepción en los ojos de Yuri y no pudo diferenciar correctamente qué le había molestado más, si la pérdida de la calidez de su mano o el hecho de que iba a perderse la sabiduría de Viktor durante la práctica de ese día.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Viktor tragó saliva y posó sus manos sobre la mesa mirando determinadamente el bowl con arroz puesto en frente de él. Los palillos negros al lado del tazón reflejaban la luz de la cocina.

Él sabía que la pregunta llegaría un día y el pensar en negarle algo tan simple como viajar con él a Fukuoka hacía que una parte de sí doliera. Yuri no se enojaría, pero sin duda estaría decepcionado… y más que la decepción, nacería la sospecha. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué había en Fukuoka que Viktor quería esconder del mundo?

—Yo… no creo que eso sea una buena idea, Yuri.— Intentó sonreír, pero todo lo que pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos fue el ceño fruncido de Yuri.

Yuri estiró los brazos y se bajó la remera escondiendo esa fracción de piel de la vista de Viktor.

Era lo mejor.

—Sólo serán unas pocas horas. Pasa el tiempo con tu amiga Yuko y las chicas. Estoy seguro de que apreciarán pasar el rato contigo, ¿sí?

—Eso creo. Sólo que… pensé que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Aquellas palabras dolieron. Viktor se estiró y puso su mano sobre la de Yuri, pero no se sorprendió cuando su estudiante se alejó. Dolió, sí, pero no le sorprendió.

Estaba bien.

Viktor sonrió tristemente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a despeinar el cabello de Yuri, sintió los gruesos mechones rozando sus dedos de la misma forma en que un pintor acaricia el papel con sus pinceles. —Eres como un Monet— Viktor susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yuri lo escuchara. —No te enfades. Te veré más tarde.

Viktor abrió la puerta, pero se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Yuri.

—Viktor…

La manera en la que su nombre rodó por la lengua de Yuri lo golpeó en un lugar desconocido, un lugar que creía muerto desde su diagnóstico. Era un poco tonto tener tal reacción ante una palabra. Quizás era por el acento japonés que hacía que su nombre sonara entrecortado como el susurro de un amante en la agonía de la pasión. Era erótico e inocente, una contradicción y un enigma que hacía que el corazón de Viktor se hinchara hasta que comprendió que sus sentimientos eran, sin ninguna duda, mutuos.

Esto era lo que se sentía amar y, en las noches, todo lo que podía hacer era soñar con Yuri, con besarse, tocarse, con dejar que sus cuerpos se enredaran en la pasión y el éxtasis. Podía sentir un peso entre sus piernas mientras sus bocas se encontraban llenas de hambre y necesidad y por la manera en la que el dulce Yuri se abría ante el otro hombre. Él no escondía nada.

Y Viktor se despertaba llorando con Makkachin acurrucado a sus pies y su cuerpo temblando por los sollozos y por la humillación de encontrar semen pegajoso en sus piernas. Era blanco perla, un color de burla.

La transpiración nocturna había, mayormente, desaparecido, pero en esas noches siempre asomaba su fea cabeza haciendo que empapara la cama hasta el futón que yacía debajo. En vez de admitir frente a la madre de Yuri este problema, compró una sábana plástica y empezó a cambiar sus propias cosas escondiendo la tela húmeda en el lavarropas antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ella siempre le acariciaba la mejilla y le decía " _Sweetie boy_ ", que eran unas de las pocas palabras que podía decir en inglés. Eso hacía que Viktor sonriera y empujara la verdad que quería salir disparada. Pero nunca lo hizo; la sonrisa dulce de ella mientras le alcanzaba sábanas nuevas le recordaba las mañanas de domingo que hacía mucho se habían ido. " _Sweetie Vii-chan_."

—Yuri, no te preocupes por ello. Disfruta tu día libre y nos encontraremos para cenar. Puedes contarme acerca de tus planes ahí.

Yuri asintió rígidamente y regresó a su bowl con arroz.

Viktor intentó esconder sus sentimientos mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación para cambiarse de vestimenta, se aseguró de agarrar el pequeño paraguas que compró en un negocio local y se colocó la correa en su muñeca. Antes de irse, se puso sus auriculares y prendió el cierre de la campera fina que llevaba. Era verano y el aire era como el vapor de las aguas termales, pero sin duda la llegada del otoño y la lluvia harían que se pusiera más fresco en la tarde y noche.

Se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia la estación mientras escuchaba las suaves melodías de las potenciales canciones para la futura rutina libre de Yuri. Había algunas ideas rondando en su cabeza, como invisibles y pequeños pixies picando y presionando desde todos los lugares y era duro para Viktor enfocarse en algo aparte del ceño fruncido y la decepción en la cara de Yuri al irse. Cada Axel y Lutz le hacía recordar la mirada de devastación cuando caía sobre el hielo después de un mal aterrizaje.

Viktor deseaba que hubiera otra forma, pero no podía pensar en nada más que mentiras. Dulces y felices mentiras que harían que Yuri sonriera, pero que sólo lo lastimarían al final.

Estaba acercándose demasiado.

El viaje pasó rápido, las interminables vías del tren le dieron a Viktor tiempo para pensar, tiempo para encontrar la mejor respuesta para lo que estaba pasando entre él y Yuri.

Yuri nunca había estado con un hombre o una mujer antes, ya que dedicó gran parte de su vida al deporte y a Viktor, un dios sobre un pedestal que sólo debía ser adorado desde lejos. Era difícil al principio entender el concepto; en teoría, él entendía que tenía fans. Él se encontró con miles y miles de ellos, incluso ayudó a entrenar a unos cuantos en sus años como juniors. Sabía de las mujeres y los hombres que se lanzarían a sus pies como ramos de flores y recogió los suficientes como para haber recibido las consecuencias como un castigo.

Pero Yuri lo miraba a él de una forma que era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que Viktor hubiera vivido alguna vez, de una forma en la que le hacía sentir que sus pulmones estaban respirando fuego y evaporaban la humedad del aire.

 _Él era vida._

La lluvia aún caía fuertemente mientras caminaba desde la estación de Hanaka, y por las sinuosas calles secundarias, hasta la clínica asegurándose de acomodar su campera para ocultar su característico cabello blanquiplateado. Se sacó los auriculares y los guardó en su bolsillo. Nadie lo miró dos veces mientras esquivaba a unas pocas personas que andaban en sus bicicletas, el sonido de sus campanillas repiqueteaba por encima del ruido de la lluvia que caía.

Cuando llegó a la clínica, cerró su paraguas, lo colocó en el paragüero y se resguardó bajo una pasarela para evitar que lo salpicara la lluvia. Se las arregló para pasar por las puertas sin ningún problema mientras veía cómo sus dedos dejaban huellas en el vidrio como una mancha.

La clínica estaba en el tercer piso, pero con el agua en sus pies decidió no tentar a la suerte y, en cambio, decidió dirigirse hasta el ascensor. Era un espacio reducido, justo como para que no subieran más de dos o tres personas, pero era suficiente para él solo.

Viktor presionó el "3" en el panel y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran. Justo cuando comenzaban a cerrarse, algo corrió hacia el ascensor y lo agarró por la muñeca.

Yuri lo miró fijamente, su cabello pegado a la cara y su remera adherida a cada centímetro de su piel. Su cara estaba enrojecida y su respiración salía en jadeos sonoros, probablemente por haber tenido que correr para alcanzarlo a él. Había un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas y en el puente de su nariz y Viktor se preguntaba qué se sentiría si posara sus labios en la piel mojada. ¿Sería tan caliente como parecía?

No. No. Yuri era lo que es bueno en este mundo y Viktor sabía que no había nada que él pudiera darle al otro hombre más que enfermedad y muerte.

—¿Yuri? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que volvería más tar...

—Viktor.

El dulce tono áspero de su voz, la sensación de su mano caliente sobre su brazo, la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban con algo que Viktor únicamente vio en sus peores pesadillas.

La puerta intentó cerrarse nuevamente, pero cuando golpeó el brazo extendido de Yuri, produjo un sonido metálico y se abrió otra vez. Yuri tiró de sí hacia adentro y se empujó contra Viktor presionando sus labios contra los de la boca del otro hombre.

Viktor sintió su corazón galopar hasta su garganta y peleó contra la necesidad de sacarse de encima a Yuri, de alejarse como Yuri ya había hecho una vez con él no hace mucho(,) cuando él se había acercado demasiado.

Eso era lo que debería haber hecho, eso era lo correcto, pero, en cambio, se encontró con que sus manos se estiraban para enredarse en el pelo de Yuri sintiendo los fuertes cabellos en las palmas de sus manos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared del ascensor y permitió que la lengua de Yuri separara sus labios, cediendo el control por un momento, sólo por ese único momento.

Pudo sentir su pasión y su Eros en la forma en la que Yuri posaba su mano sobre su pecho y colocaba la otra contra la pared cerca de su cabeza, aunque esa mano rápidamente se movió para bajar su capucha. Ese no era el mejor beso que Viktor hubiera recibido en su vida; había muchos dientes y ya podía sentir la resbaladiza calidez de la saliva escurriendo por su mentón, pero lo que a Yuri le faltaba en experiencia lo arreglaba con puro y desenfrenado entusiasmo.

Era la cosa más sensual que alguna vez hubiera vivido.

El ascensor subió todo el tramo hasta el tercer piso y las puertas se abrieron. Entonces, se cerraron otra vez antes de que Viktor pudiera apartar a Yuri lejos de él.

—Yu… Yuri— exhaló deseando que hubiera podido encontrar a este hombre frente a él mucho antes, que hubiera podido prometerle el mundo y todas sus maravillas. Él podría haberle ofrecido un amante que estuviera sano y fuera seguro, un par de brazos fuertes para abrazarlo estrechamente.

Él no era nada de eso ahora.

— _Vikku._ — Yuri murmuró, a la vez que se inclinaba nuevamente y apoyaba su frente en la suya. El hombre de cabello oscuro estaba temblando y no estaba seguro de si era por causa del frío o del beso.

Viktor pasó sus manos por el cabello de Yuri hasta llegar a sus hombros sintiendo cada estremecimiento en sus palmas. —Yuri, no.

Si un corazón hubiese podido romperse en sus manos, lo habría hecho. Podía sentirlo en la manera en la que las piernas de Yuri parecían perder algo de control y en cómo sus manos se sentían a sus costados. Había humedad de la lluvia en las mejillas de Yuri y Viktor se acercó para pasar sus pulgares por debajo de sus mejillas.

—No puedo lastimarte, Yuri. Eres demasiado especial, demasiado importante para mí. No puedo…— Viktor quería llorar; él no había llorado despierto desde hacía mucho tiempo intentando mantener sus miedos para sí mismo. Quería ocultar el dolor en su amor por el patinaje, pero, cuando se subió al avión en San Petersburgo, no había esperado que Yuri fuera de la forma que era.

En el Grand Prix, Viktor recordó el shock que sintió cuando Yuri le dio la espalda y asumió que el chico era como el otro Yuri, con la cabeza un poco demasiado en alto, un poco demasiado seguro de sí mismo. La mayoría de las entrevistas estaban en japonés y, en aquellas que estaban en inglés, su coach era quien hablaba en gran medida. Viktor asumió, ignorantemente, que Yuri no quería molestarse en perder su tiempo con la prensa, pero ese no el caso para nada.

Lo que se encontró no fue nada parecido a lo que había imaginado y Viktor estaba agradecido por cada momento que podía pasar con este Yuri, este sorprendente hombre que ya había crecido tanto en esos pocos meses que habían pasado juntos.

—¿Cómo podrías lastimarme, Viktor?— Yuri susurró, su voz cortando el silencio.

—Yo… yo tengo que entrar ahí, Yuri… Puedes esperarme aquí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Yuri separó sus frentes y golpeó con su mano el botón para abrir las puertas dejando que Viktor saliera, pero en el último momento Viktor agarró a Yuri de la mano y lo sacó del ascensor. Sujetaba su mano como si ésa fuera la única cosa entre la vida y la muerte.

Yuri apretaba su mano igual de fuerte y él tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad que sentía de mirar la cara de Yuri. Él no podía desmoronarse, no allí en medio de la sala de espera.

La joven mujer medio japonesa sentada en la mesa redonda de la recepción les lanzó una mirada sorprendida, aunque si era a él o a Yuri no lo podía saber. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras se tropezaba al levantarse de su silla para hacer una reverencia.

—S-Señor Nikiforov, e-encantada de ver que llegó aquí. Papá… Quiero decir, el Doctor Fujimoto estará con usted en un momento. Usted y su… amigo… pueden tomar asiento.— Ella les señaló una hilera de sillas marrones, aunque Yuri miraba a su alrededor incómodo mientras chorreaba agua en el piso.

— _Ah… un… eto…_ — Yuri apretó la mano de Viktor. —¿Toalla? — Le preguntó a la mujer, quien asintió y se levantó de su silla para ir a la parte trasera de la que salió con un manojo de toallas blancas que le alcanzó a Yuri.

Yuri soltó su mano para aceptar las toallas asegurándose de agradecerle a la mujer en inglés, aunque era claro que ambos estaban inseguros sobre qué decirse el uno al otro. Era tierno, realmente, ver a los dos usar un lenguaje que claramente no era su lengua materna para comunicarse simplemente por su bien.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera vacía, Yuri chorreaba agua por todos lados haciendo que Viktor sonriera con cada gota. Se secaron silenciosamente, Viktor se pasaba la toalla por la mancha de agua que el pecho de Yuri había dejado en su campera. Cuando terminó de hacer lo mejor que pudo, se inclinó y frotó la toalla en la cabeza de Yuri.

—Estás todo mojado— murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabello, sintiendo como se ponía de punta bajo sus dedos. El cabello de Yuri era grueso como el pelo de las crines de un caballo, algo que Viktor nunca había experimentado antes. Su propio cabello era fino y suave, como el de una mujer. Ésa era tanto la razón por la que había dejado crecer su pelo, como también era la razón por la que se lo cortó cuando dejó la división junior de patinaje. Lucir demasiado como una mujer atraía un tipo de atención que no era segura.

Su mano rozó la piel de Yuri y la sacó tan rápido como pudo, ya que no quería causarle mucha más vergüenza a su estudiante. Debería haberse apartado mucho antes, él sabía que su relación nunca podría funcionar. Sólo le daba falsas esperanzas a ambos.

Incluso su propio corazón, que latía en su pecho, quería quebrarse, pero no podía dejarle hacerlo. Si se quebraba, él mismo podría rendirse ante la sensación de la piel de Yuri contra la suya, de sus labios encontrándose, de la pasión y el fuego que eran todo lo que Viktor alguna vez soñó que sería.

Y, en sus pesadillas, se deslizaría dentro de Yuri como el monstruo que era, lleno de suciedad y muerte.

Viktor cerró sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se encogió. —Te lo contaré, lo prometo.

—¿Es algo malo?—. Había un tono infantil en su voz, una entonación que le recordaba a Viktor una y otra vez que Yuri no veía el mundo de la misma manera que él. Sus padres estaban vivos, él estaba sano, su mundo estaba completo. Había optimismo en su voz todavía. El mundo aún tenía que apagar eso que llevaba dentro.

—Si estás enfermo, podemos cuidar de ti… Yo puedo cuidar de ti.— Había pánico ahora.

La recepcionista dijo su nombre y Viktor se levantó, mirando inseguro a Yuri. Estaba temblando ahora, todo su cuerpo sacudido por el pánico. Viktor quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no venían a él y recordó el silencio de la playa. Fueron capaces de conectarse tan fácilmente, de entenderse uno al otro tan esencialmente y, aún así, aquí estaban… un abismo abriéndose entre ellos.

¿Querría Yuri que él siguiera siendo su entrenador? ¿Querría siquiera mirarlo? ¿Podría todo esto quemar este cómodo, cálido y perfecto mundo hasta volverlo cenizas?

—Sólo… Por favor, espérame.

Viktor se acercó y pasó sus dedos por la frente de Yuri, corriendo a un lado algunos mechones de cabello que se habían quedado pegados a su piel. Sabiendo que esa podría ser su última oportunidad, él se inclinó y posó sus labios en la frente del otro hombre sintiendo que el temblor disminuía. Intentó sonreír, pero era casi doloroso.

Se alejó y se dirigió hacia la oficina del doctor, bajando el cierre de su abrigo mojado. Un enfermera joven le sonrió mientras le señalaba la silla. Habiendo estado yendo a esta clínica en particular por casi seis meses, él sabía que ella hablaba inglés básico, así que rápidamente se sacó la campera, la colgó en la silla más cercana y se sentó en la otra.

—Brazo.

Viktor tragó saliva y asintió a la vez que estiraba su brazo y veía a la mujer hacer un torniquete ajustando el látex azul alrededor de su brazo. Siempre ardía un poco cuando ella hacía aquello, pero él sabía que no era su culpa.

Las venas debajo de su piel parecían sobresalir en la superficie, azul enfermizo, y ella pasó un algodón con alcohol por el pliegue de su codo. Esta enfermera era su favorita. A pesar de no ser capaz de comunicarse, ella era rápida y nunca fallaba.

Viktor casi vomitó cuando el primer chorro de sangre golpeó el plástico y tuvo que girarse para no ver. Él casi que podía escuchar la sangre llenándolo y eso hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Ella deshizo el torniquete y palmeó su mano cubriéndolo por los hombros con una mantita con pequeños gatitos bebés con su mano desocupada.

El proceso sólo duró unos minutos, pero para el momento en que ella recogió la docena de tubos llenos de sangre, Viktor se sentía mareado. Podría haber sido a causa de la sangre, pero estaba bastante seguro de que tenía más que ver con Yuri. Yuri, pobre Yuri, que estaba sentado afuera en los asientos marrones, como un prisionero esperando su sentencia.

Yuri, que intentaba salvar a su corazón de romperse.

La vida no era justa.

Observó a la enfermera mientras retiraba la aguja, viendo su sangre roja en contraste con la crudeza de su piel. Aún sentía, incluso después de seis meses, como si alquitrán negro fuera a salir de sus venas, pero ahora era un poco más fácil luchar contra el impulso de entrar en pánico cuando la veía. Intentaba imaginar un campo lleno de amapolas, algo que fuera hermoso y puro, algo que no estuviera manchado por sus manos.

Ella lo vendó con una curita de _Rilakkuma_ , el oso lo miraba con sus grandes y negros puntos que hacían de ojos. Viktor sonrió al mismo tiempo que ella le daba una palmadita en su brazo y deseó saber cómo decirle a ella que aquella había sido una buena elección.

—Viktor, es bueno ver que estás bien— el doctor Fujimoto le dijo mientras entraba por la puerta mirándolo a través de sus lentes. Eso le hacía acordar a los lentes de Yuri, por la forma en la que eran un poco grandes para su rostro. —Y vi que trajiste a ¿un amigo? ¿Él es Yuri Katsuki?

Viktor asintió y rápidamente masculló un _arigatou_ a la enfermera, que regresó con un paquete de galletas y una botellita de jugo. Tuvo cuidado de no lastimarse el brazo mientras abría el paquete y tomó una de las galletas, simplemente mirándola con desinterés.

—Sabes que no podemos dejarte ir hasta que te la comas— el doctor Fujimoto bromeó, a la vez que tiraba de su asiento. —Y es bueno que lo hayas traído. Vi que el Campeonato Nacional se acerca... Él va a participar, ¿cierto?

—No sabía que le interesaba el patinaje— Viktor comentó. Él devolvió la galleta a su paquete.

El doctor se rio. Era un hombre despreocupado, las líneas alrededor de su boca mostraban su habilidad para regalar sonrisas sin ningún reparo. Le hacía recordar a Viktor a cómo un joven y feliz Yacov hubiera sido, serio cuando se lo necesitaba, pero aun así feliz. Tan… no como Yakov, en realidad. El opuesto exacto, si era honesto.

—No puedo decir que me interese, pero supuse que sería mejor saber algo sobre ello, ya que eres mi paciente. Sé que es bueno tener otras cosas de las que hablar.

Era verdad. La abrumadora sensación de su enfermedad a veces se sentía como un peso en el pecho que mantenía su cabeza bajo el agua. Y no tener a alguien para hablar… era un aislamiento creado por él mismo.

—¿Él sabe acerca de tu diagnóstico?

Viktor negó con la cabeza. —Yo no… no quería preocuparlo.

—Odio tener que preguntarlo, pero si él es tu compañero sexual, necesitas dejar que lo sepa.

Viktor negó con la cabeza otra vez. —Yo… Nosotros… Yo no…

—Hay cámaras en el ascensor. Le dieron un susto a Mariko-chan.

Viktor podría haber llorado, pero, en cambio, se rio. Era todo lo que podía hacer, como dejar que una represa se rompiera, y se permitió reír incapaz de detenerse.

—Nuestro primer beso en un ascensor… Con mi doctor viéndonos.

El doctor lucía apropiadamente incómodo. —Lo siento, señor Nikiforov.

Viktor negó con la cabeza una vez más. —Él no es mi pareja.

Viktor odió el sabor de esas palabras. Si hubiera sido hace dos años atrás, sin pensarlo, él habría llevado a Yuri a su cama. Yuri no tenía ni idea de cuán tentador era, de cómo su cuerpo se movía perfectamente con la música. Él era la sensualidad en su más pura y natural forma. Era el primer pecado dado sin reservas.

Sin embargo, ahora…

—Voy a contarle después de esto… No va a funcionar. No puedo.

—Viktor, esto no es una sentencia de muerte. Entiendo que ha sido difícil, pero has respondido a tu medicina increíblemente bien. Tu recuento de CD4 está un poco por debajo de los 400 y tu carga viral está descendiendo lentamente.

Viktor miró perplejo al doctor. —No entiendo.— La gracia se había acabado.

—Viktor, estás mejorando. Tu sistema inmunitario sufrió un golpe a causa de la neumonía que tuviste en febrero, pero tus escaneos han salido bien desde julio. Tu sistema inmunitario está volviendo a reencaminarse. Todavía tienes una carga viral relativamente alta, pero está bajando lentamente también.

—Pero, ¿qué significa eso?

—Significa que la medicina está funcionando y que está suprimiendo el virus. No puedo decirte cuánto tiempo te llevará para que tu cuerpo se recupere completamente, pero… Éstas son buenas noticias, Viktor. Son muy buenas noticias.

—¿Estoy curado?

Viktor sabía que eso no era posible. La medicina aún debía crear una cura. Quiso comerse las palabras tan pronto como las dijo y el doctor pareció entender.

—Conoces la respuesta a eso.

Viktor cerró sus ojos y estiró los brazos para tocar la suave manta que cubría sus hombros. —Lo sé… Yo sólo…

El doctor no respondió y, en cambio, posó sus manos en los documentos que estaban esparcidos descuidadamente sobre su escritorio. —Hablé con la doctora Marks en New York.

—Uhm.

—Ella cree que sería mejor para ti que continuaras con el tratamiento que originalmente te prescribió y yo estoy de acuerdo. Parece que te va bien con ellos.

Viktor no sabía qué responder a eso así que tomó un trago de jugo para calmar sus nervios inquietantes.

—Tu carga viral está un poco alta todavía, pero si usas la protección apropiada, entonces la posibilidad de infección disminuye. Hay una pequeña chance de desarrollar resistencia a la droga, pero por ahora lo más importante es hacer que tu carga viral baje. Sé que has estado muy preocupado acerca de contagiar el virus, así que quizás te sientas más cómodo con abstenerte hasta que sea indetectable.

Viktor parpadeó frente al doctor, luego inhaló aire por entre sus dientes cuando lo entendió. —No. No puedo tener sexo con él.

El doctor se acomodó los lentes y miró a Viktor. —No digo que necesites hacerlo, pero, si quieres, existen maneras seguras…

—No voy a _matarlo_.

—Viktor, nadie está hablando acerca de matarlo...

Pero Viktor sólo podía escuchar la sangre agolpándose en sus oídos al tiempo que se paraba y se tambaleaba por unos momentos, antes de que la enfermera apareciera por la puerta de atrás y lo tomara del brazo para guiarlo gentilmente a su asiento.

—Viktor, cálmate. Tranquilízate.

Podía escuchar las palabras, pero todo era muy confuso. Todo lo que podía escuchar era la voz de Kamkin, sus palabras repitiéndose. El hielo en su voz, el frío helado.

" _Usted ya no tiene permitido tener sexo. Si infecta a otra persona, irá a prisión."_

Viktor miró fijamente la pared detrás de la cabeza del doctor Fujimoto mientras el hombre hablaba, pero él no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que le decía. Intentó mirar ocasionalmente al doctor, pero fue mucho para él y cerró los ojos sólo por un instante.

Estaba _exhausto_.

Escuchó el momento en el que el doctor se calló y enfiló hacia la puerta cerrada y, sólo entonces, fue que se permitió abrir los ojos.

Había un paquete nuevo y sin abrir de galletas y otra botella de jugo en la mesa, las migas estaban todavía en el piso, allí donde las últimas galletas debieron haber caído. Odiaba hacer un desastre que las enfermeras luego debían limpiar.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Viktor hizo un escueto sonido para hacerle saber a la persona que estaba del otro lado que él aún se encontraba allí.

Era el doctor Fujimoto.

El hombre metió una mano en el bolsillo de su bata de trabajo mientras entraba a la habitación asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con un golpe sonoro. —Tu amigo Yuri quiere verte, si es lo que tú deseas. Puedo decirle que espere en la recepción si no estás listo. Pero, si lo estás, podemos llevarte a una de las habitaciones familiares. Es más cómodo allí.

—No sé qué decirle.

Era la verdad. Viktor no tuvo nunca la intención de decirle a Yuri alguna vez que estaba enfermo. Era algo de lo que quería protegerlo, no quería ser jamás la causa por la que él perdiera la chispa de pasión en sus ojos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había sido el ídolo de Yuri? ¿Y cuán rápido podría destruir ese fuego?

Pero el beso, ese brusco y apasionado beso con demasiados dientes y saliva, hizo que Viktor sintiera algo que no había sentido en meses. En ese corto momento, fue como si fuera una persona nueva. Él no era el viejo Viktor, el playboy con un teléfono lleno de números que nunca había planeado llamar. Él no era el Viktor enfermo, que lloraba en el piso mientras escupía flemas y sangre teñida de negro.

Durante ese momento, él estuvo por encima de todo eso. Era algo de lo que podría haberse sentido orgulloso, el ser ese alguien que sabía que Yuri necesitaba que él fuera.

Yuri lo había vuelto más fuerte.

Y, aún así, allí estaba, débil y asustado.

—Puedes decirle mucho o poco, tanto como creas que es importante.

A Viktor no le gustó esa respuesta. —No quiero que me odie.

—Viktor, tienes una enfermedad. No pretendo saber qué es lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo, pero lo que sí sé es que he tenido muchos pacientes que han estado en tus zapatos. No recomiendo hacer esto tú solo, especialmente cuando hay alguien que quiere estar a tu lado. Después de todo lo que me has contado acerca de él, no me da la impresión de que sea el tipo de persona que huye de un reto.

—Si lo enfermo, podría ir a prisión.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Mi doctor.

—¿La Doctora Marks?

Viktor frunció el ceño. —No, mi doctor ruso… Él me hizo firmar unos papeles que decían que, si infectaba a alguien, iría a prisión—. Viktor levantó la mirada hacia el Doctor Fujimoto. —Él dijo que no me darán mi medicina. Escuché lo que les pasa a las personas como yo en los lugares como esos. No quiero morir como un _petukh_.

—¿Un qué?

—En prisión… Es un hombre… Ellos no lo consideran un hombre. Entonces… Lo usan como quieren—. Viktor no pudo seguir hablando con la garganta seca y sus manos temblando. —No puedo vivir así.

—Viktor, esto es Japón. No es Rusia. Mantente tranquilo, no tenemos la intención de mandarte a prisión en el improbable caso de que infectes accidentalmente a tu pareja.

Esas palabras intentaban ser un consuelo, pero Viktor no pudo evitar sentir la preocupación en la boca del estómago. —Yo… yo no creo estar preparado para tener sexo.

—Entonces, sal a una cita.

La respuesta del doctor fue tan simple que Viktor no pudo evitar reírse, esta vez con una risa que no hizo que quisiera entrar en pánico. Cuán cierto… habiendo pasado gran parte de su vida rodeado de sexo, era difícil pensar en una relación sin el toque de un cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, sin la pasión en su vientre mientras unas manos van vagando y las sábanas se mojan por el sudor.

No por el sudor de las pesadillas, sino por el de la más pura adoración.

Pero, ¿una cita? —¿Como ir por un café?

El Doctor Fujimoto se rio y respondió con un "Claro, ¿por qué no?". Pero él estaba sonriendo, algo que el doctor llevaba a todos lados sin ningún miedo. Era tan diferente a Kamkin.

—Viktor, eres un hombre joven. Tienes todo un gran futuro ante ti. Cuídate y vivirás una vida larga y feliz. Y nadie debería vivir una vida larga y feliz solo.

La sinceridad inundaba sus palabras y Viktor quiso creerlas. Más que querer, él podía sentir la desesperación tirando de él desde todas direcciones.

Él _necesitaba_ creerle.

—¿Todavía está lloviendo?

—Eso creo.

—Entonces, me gustaría hablar aquí con él, por favor.

Viktor se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de la silla, sus piernas todavía se sentían un poco débiles. Agarró la campera ya seca de la silla, se la puso y se aferró a ella deseando poder hundirse en el olor del gel de ducha y el aroma de la colonia de Yuri. Siguió al doctor por la puerta opuesta y entró a un pasillo donde vio unas pocas habitaciones pequeñas ocultas. No era una clínica grande, sólo tenía cuatro habitaciones para pacientes, y él se sentía increíblemente afortunado porque la oficina no estuviera llena de gente. No estaba seguro de poder tener esta conversación afuera de la clínica.

—Acá, puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como lo necesites. Es un poco pasado el mediodía y vamos a tener un día tranquilo, así que voy a pasar por acá antes de que cerremos el lugar. Voy a decirle a Mariko-chan que traiga café.

—Gracias, doctor Fujimoto… usted no tiene que hacer todo esto.

El doctor le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Viktor y lo miró seriamente por un momento. —No es ningún problema, señor Nikiforov. Si él tiene alguna pregunta, me haría feliz el responderlas por ti. Sólo házmelo saber.

Viktor asintió y el doctor soltó su hombro y abrió la puerta antes de prender las luces apretando el interruptor al costado de la habitación.

Era tierna. Pequeños ositos pandas adornaban las paredes, del techo colgaban estrellas de papel sobre sus cabezas. Había una luz en la esquina y el equipo médico se encontraba escondido por unas cortinas. Incluso había un pequeño poodle de peluche en el sofá que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

—La mayoría de las personas se sienten más relajadas aquí que en las otras habitaciones. Es mucho más agradable.

Era difícil imaginar a un niño sintiendo algo malo aquí. Era como aislarse del resto del mundo, sólo por un momento. —Creo que es un buen lugar.

Viktor se dirigió hacia el sofá y agarró el poodle para correr sus manos por la suave tela. No era igual que con Makkachin, pero aun así era un consuelo. Tomó asiento y se quitó los zapatos mojados. No se había dado cuenta de que aún los llevaba puestos, pero se sentía mucho más cómodo poner las piernas sobre el sofá, debajo de él. Podía sentir que los dobladillos de su pantalón estaban un poco húmedos y esperaba que no le hicieran mucho daño al sofá.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, vio la revuelta mata de pelo de Yuri y sus lentes grandes, eso hizo que Viktor quisiera acercarse y pasar su mano por ella, sólo una vez más. Si Yuri quisiera irse, él le dejaría hacerlo, pero todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era sentir su cabello entre sus manos.

—Viktor…— Yuri dijo indeciso mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando el nombre de Viktor flotando en el aire. —Estoy asustado.

—Lamento haberte asustado. Ven aquí.— Viktor palmeó el lugar a su lado. —Yo… esto es difícil para mí.

La ropa de Yuri estaba prácticamente seca, aunque su cabello todavía estaba bastante húmedo. Viktor podía saberlo por la forma en la que Yuri se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando el sudor en su cuero cabelludo le hacía sentir frío mientras patinaba. Cuando se sentó, Viktor pudo verlo tiritar.

—¿Tienes frío? Toma.— Viktor se acercó y se sacó la campera de Yuri para ponérsela por encima a él. —No quiero que pesques un resfriado. Tienes las Nacionales la próxima semana, ¿recuerdas?

Yuri levantó la vista y lo miró con sus ojos caídos, ojos que le decían a Viktor que no podría importarle menos el patinaje en ese preciso momento. —Viktor, por favor… sólo dímelo. Dime qué está mal. ¿Puedo arreglarlo?

El aire se le atascó en la garganta y Viktor se acercó para pasar sus manos sobre el rostro de Yuri, su pulgar iba trazando sus labios y su mentón, dejó que sus dedos índices se deslizaran sobre las pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas como las estrellas en una noche en pleno verano.

—No puedes arreglarme, Yuri. Estoy enfermo.

Viktor intentó memorizar cada peca, los agrupamientos contra la piel suave.

—Creí que era invencible, Yuri. Hice un montón de cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso… y ahora…

—Viktor. No te disculpes conmigo. No tienes que hacerlo.

Era duro para Viktor escuchar esas dulces palabras, esas inocentes y ridículas palabras. —Yuri, no, por favor, sólo déjame decir esto.

Yuri parecía luchar con la idea de decir algo antes de asentir con la cabeza. —Bien, Viktor. Esperaré.

Viktor no quería ver la cara de Yuri, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Necesitaba verlo, saber. Era autoflagelación en su estado más puro.

—Yuri, tengo VIH.

El aire se había ido de la habitación y los ojos de Yuri se abrieron enormemente. Viktor quería apartar sus manos, liberar a Yuri de la prisión que significaba su enfermedad, pero otra parte de él quería mantenerlo cautivo. Este era su sol, su fuego, su _alegría_.

—Pero estás sano.

Viktor parpadeó ante la respuesta. —Estoy medicado… Estuve enfermo en febrero. Mis pulmones… Tuve neumonía.

Viktor no deseaba contarle sobre las flemas y la sensación de estarse ahogando en tierra firme.

—Pero te ves saludable ahora. Yo… no entiendo.

—Lo estoy, estoy tomando mi medicina. Pero eso no significa que no esté enfermo.

Yuri tomó una respiración profunda, sus fosas nasales temblaban. —Pero estás sano. Estás _aquí_ , estás _vivo_ , no pareces enfermo. Patinas como siempre lo has hecho. Sonríes. No te estás muriendo.— Yuri levantó sus manos para agarrar el rostro de Viktor y, sólo entonces, Viktor dejó caer sus manos. —Tú no te estás muriendo… ¿verdad?

—No. No estoy muriendo. No ahora mismo.— Se sentía extraño admitir eso, incluso si él mismo no podía entender las palabras. No importaba cuántas veces los doctores le habían repetido esas mismas palabras, todavía era difícil para él comprenderlas, entenderlas. —Yo… todavía estoy _vivo_.

Yuri se atragantó con algo y soltó la cara de Viktor. Viktor no sabía cómo responder, dejó que su cuerpo se aflojara y volvió a poner sus manos sobre el poodle de peluche. Así era cómo se sentía el rechazo, ¿no? Se lo había esperado, después de todo. Se lo merecía…

— _Vikku_.— Ahí estaba otra vez, ese apodo que hacía que Viktor sintiera que se estaba deshaciendo desde adentro, que Yuri había encontrado el hilo para desarmarlo por completo.

—Yo… yo no sé mucho acerca de… esto. Apenas te he besado.

Viktor cerró sus ojos.

—No necesitas besarme para que yo sea tu coach.— Él sabía cuán importante era para Yuri tenerlo allí, cuánto había progresado desde que Viktor se había convertido en su entrenador. Era como ver el sol darse cuenta de que todo giraba a su alrededor. Ya no estaba tan asustado. —Nunca te castigaría… Yo quiero ser tu coach. Yo quiero estar contigo, de cualquier forma en la que tú me quieras.

—No, no, _Vikku_.

Oh, ¿él no lo quería como su coach tampoco? Él había sido tan afortunado con Yakov. Quizás Yakov estaba en lo cierto acerca de que ir hacia el fuego estaba destinado a quemarlo.

Viktor no quería abrir sus ojos, en cambio, se inclinó hacia adelante y acercó el animal de peluche a su cara.

—Eso salió mal, _Vikku_. No, por favor.

Viktor bajó el poodle y levantó el rostro abriendo los ojos lo suficiente como para mirar a Yuri.

Las mejillas de Yuri habían perdido su color y estaba claro que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Viktor ya podía ver el atisbo de algunas en sus pestañas, pero sus puños estaban apretados y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas ardientes. —Viktor. Me quedaré contigo. Yo… yo quiero estar a tu lado.— Llegó hasta él y apartó el poodle de peluche entrelazando sus dedos con los de Viktor.

Estaba asustado, eso era obvio. Sus manos estaban temblando y su respiración salía entrecortada y quebrada, pero, a pesar de ello, Viktor sintió un pulso y un agarre fuerte cuando Yuri tiró de él para acercarlo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuri. Era una posición incómoda, pero en ese momento, al sentir el calor irradiando de la piel de Yuri desde debajo de su remera, Viktor hubiera dado cualquier cosa por pasar el resto de su vida de esa manera.

—¿No me odias?

—No, nunca podría.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

Viktor aspiró el aroma de Yuri, que olía como oscuras tardes de primavera. Le hacía recordar la alegría, los fuertes brazos rodeándolo mientras volaba en el aire, la risa de su papá y la cálida piel de su mamá contra la suya mientras ella se acercaba y lo llevaba sobre el hielo. No había nada más que aire limpio, el sonido de sus risas y el sonido del metal chocando contra el hielo.

—Yuri— Viktor susurró contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que pasaba su pulgar por la mano de Yuri, —¿Puedo besarte? ¿Eso estaría bien?— Él podía entender que Yuri dijera no. Esto era extraño, esto era aterrador, esto era infección y enfermedad.

Pero… había una oportunidad para él de vivir, de vivir de verdad.

Y él no quería hacerlo sin Yuri a su lado.

Yuri tragó y Viktor sintió al otro hombre apartarse. Cómo había conseguido no llorar, Viktor sólo podía suponer que fue de la misma manera en la que casi se mantuvo entero y con la promesa de que la mañana llegaría sin importar lo que pasase.

Era un beso titubeante, Viktor lo sabía. Era un beso tan suave que no estaba seguro de que sus labios se estuvieran siquiera tocando. Era un beso de mariposa, uno que fue fugaz y frágil, uno que podría hacerse añicos si tocase sus alas.

Era todo lo que Yuri era y todo lo que Viktor necesitaba.

Viktor no estaba seguro de si debía acercarse para acunar con su mano la mejilla de Yuri y fue bendecido con la liberación de sus pensamientos cuando Yuri presionó con sus dedos el cabello de Viktor pasando sus dedos por él.

Cuando Yuri rompió el beso, apoyó su frente contra la de Viktor.

—Tengo miedo.

—Yo también.

—¿Podemos tener miedo juntos?

Viktor miró dentro de los ojos marrones, profundos e infinitos.

—Creo que eso me gustaría, Yuri.

Viktor podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y escuchó cómo la sangre corría por sus venas sin vacilar.

También podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Yuri.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Noten que Viktor le dijo a Yuri que tiene VIH, no SIDA. Esto fue hecho a propósito. Para muchas personas, el SIDA siempre ha sido considerado una sentencia de muerte. Ser VIH+ es una mejor manera de describir el estado de Viktor, especialmente después de que su neumonía PCP se curó. El SIDA es un síndrome que se manifiesta por sus síntomas. Ésta es una cuestión importante para Viktor porque significa que está aceptando lentamente que va a vivir. La idea fatalista que tiene acerca de su enfermedad será tocada más adelante.

Hay un montón de lágrimas y miedo en estos primeros dos capítulos, pero los próximos serán sobre el progreso de una relación con alguien que es VIH positivo, como así también habrá un cambio sobre el punto de vista, que se alejará de una perspectiva médica y se acercará a uno que se relaciona más con los problemas sociales y políticos de alguien que es VIH+ y el estigma que esto conlleva.

Voy a continuar incluyendo la información relacionada con la enfermedad porque, mientras que el virus de Viktor parece estar bajo control, hay aspectos que analizar sobre su condición. La mayoría de las personas no se dan cuenta de que todavía hay cosas de las que hay que preocuparse cuando el virus está bajo control: la posibilidad de una recaída o reinfección, la resistencia a los medicamentos, el IRIS (Síndrome Inflamatorio de la Reconstitución Inmune, que es básicamente tu cuerpo atacándose a sí mismo), así como también están los efectos de las medicinas (que a veces son bastante tóxicas para el hígado y los riñones).


End file.
